À Espera da Estrela Certa
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: As crianças sempre crescem, mas até aquele momento, Sirius Black fugira à regra. Phoebe Danton, por outro lado, crescera rápido demais... O que acontece quando os dois amigos de infância se encontram e têm de crescer juntos? !Fic escrita com Alix Raven!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Sirius, mamãe mandou que ficássemos perto da casa!_

A voz fina e irritante de Regulus ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos, quanto mais o garoto se afastava da mansão que ocupavam naquela praia. Ainda era quase um mistério que os pais tivessem viajado para os EUA, nenhuma explicação fora dada, mas ele ouvira por de trás da porta que Andie saíra de casa, ou algo do gênero... Para fugir com um nascido trouxa! Andrômeda sempre fora sua prima preferida e agora estava casada com um sangue ruim. Sirius balançou a cabeça, confuso, e aquelas ostras que comera com Reggie mais cedo pareciam não lhe cair muito bem também.

Todos sempre haviam lhe dito que não havia erro pior para um sangue puro (como ele era) do que se envolver com nascidos trouxas, mas ainda assim... Gostava tanto de Andie, não conseguia encontrar um bom motivo para deixar de gostar.

Chutou o chão e se arrependeu imediatamente ao sentir a água salgada entrar em seus sapatos. Que burrice da sua parte fora vir com eles para praia. Já estava ouvindo a mãe buzinando no seu ouvido quando voltasse para casa. Soltou um resmungo incompreensível e viu várias pessoas na praia, não muito distante. Certamente saíra da área particular que pertencia à família sem notar.

Cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para cena com tédio. Guarda sóis coloridos, crianças correndo de um lado para outro, como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. Casaisinhos se abraçando, pais brigando com filhos, um homem gritando em altos brados sabores diferentes de algo que se chamava picolé. _Trouxas..._

- Duvido que pegue essa, Phebs! – alguém gritou perto de mais, e o garoto virou-se para ver um ser diminuto de cabelo castanho e óculos maior que o rosto correndo de costas na sua direção. Um homem alto, com os mesmo cabelos castanhos da menina, atirou uma bola achatada e marrom, de formato oval que o garoto supôs ela deveria tentar agarrar.

Ele tentou sair da frente, mas a garotinha fora mais rápida do que imaginara, e logo Sirius estava no chão por debaixo dela.

- Sua... Sua... – abriu a boca para brigar, mas calou-se ao ver os olhos cor de mel atrás dos óculos redondos meio tortos.

- Eu sinto muito, você está bem? Machuquei você?

- Eu... Eu tou bem. – respondeu, e depois olhou para si, cheio de areia, percebendo que aquilo não era _exatamente_ verdade. Estava imundo, a mãe iria encher ainda mais. – Você se machucou?

- Não, você é bem macio – ela riu, arrumando os óculos. E o pai que vinha correndo a tirou de cima de Sirius, olhando para os dois, preocupado.

- Alguém se machucou?

- Não, pai.

- Não, senhor – negou, sem jeito.

- Melhor... – o senhor agachou na frente dos dois, ficando da altura das crianças, olhando para Sirius. – Seus pais estão por aqui, você não está perdido, está?

- Não! – tratou de explicar logo – Meus pais estão em casa – apontou para a direção de onde ficava sua casa. – Eu saí para dar uma andada...

Sirius olhou confuso para a menina, pois ela riu, eufórica, puxando a camiseta do pai.

- Se ele mora lá, quer dizer que ele é bruxo também, né?

- Phoebe! – o pai chamou a atenção.

O garoto se surpreendeu, não imaginara que aquelas pessoas com comportamento tão trouxa pudessem ser bruxas...

- Eu... Sou sim, vocês são?

- Sim, eu sou Phoebe – ela nem se importou com o olhar que o pai lhe lançava e apertou a mão de Sirius. – Muito prazer, me desculpa por... – apontou para o chão no lugar que caíram. – Eu sou meio desastrada, sabe. Esse é o meu pai, Davi. Aqueles lá – mostrou ao longe três pessoas embaixo de um guarda sol, certamente almoçando – Mamãe, meu irmão e minha irmã. Lisa, Leon e Shaula. Você não é daqui, é? Conhecemos todas as famílias bruxas de Escondido.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, havia sido muita informação ao mesmo tempo, a garota não parecia parar de falar um minuto.

- Sou da Inglaterra. – falou, depois de um tempo – Sirius, Sirius Black.

- Que legal, quer almoçar conosco? – indagou, e olhou para o pai. – Ele pode almoçar conosco?

- Se ele quiser. – Davi parecia ter desistido de ficar bravo, e somente riu.

- Quer? – a menina olhou para Sirius com expectativa.

- Eu não posso demorar muito... – disse, mas antes que se desse conta Phebs o estava arrastando em direção ao guarda sol.

- Sabe, eu nunca conheci nenhum bruxo de fora de Escondido, a Inglaterra é legal? – quis saber.

- Lá não tem tanto sol quanto aqui. – contou.

- Sem sol? – ela fez uma careta – Vocês não vão à praia então...

- Não com muita freqüência.

- Parece chato – disse, e olhou para a família que os observava curiosos. – Esse aqui é o Sirius, ele é um bruxo da Inglaterra.

- Onde você achou um bruxo perdido da Inglaterra? – a garota que Sirius supunha ser Shaula, a irmã mais velha, o olhou, curiosa. O garoto por algum motivo corou, ela era muito bonita. Tinha os mesmo cabelos castanhos e os olhos cor de mel da irmã, mas não usava óculos e vestia um traje de banho que sua mãe diria se tratar de atentado violento ao pudor. Ele gostou do que viu.

- Eu trombei com ele – Phoebe contou, e sentou na toalha, puxando Sirius para sentar junto. – Enquanto eu e papai jogávamos futebol.

- Phebs é desastrada – o irmão mais novo contou, enquanto tomava suco.

- Não sou! – a garota emburrou.

- Não chame sua irmã de desastrada – a mãe pediu e sorriu para Sirius, que ria das picuinhas dos dois irmãos. Lembravam ele e Reggie, mas era mais divertido. – Quer um pedaço de torta?

- Eu... – começou sem graça – Sim, quero.

Sem que notasse, Sirius acabou ficando mais tempo do que imaginara. Ele levantou-se, dizendo que estava atrasado, e que precisava voltar para casa.

- Você volta?

Ele olhou para os imensos olhos claros atrás das lentes grossas e sorriu.

- Sem dúvidas! – sorriu.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sirius inventou uma desculpa qualquer para os pais, livrou-se de Regulus e cruzou a barreira mágica que separava a casa em que passavam férias do resto da praia. Estava um dia quente, e dessa vez viera preparado: bermudão e chinelos. Havia se divertido mais com a família Danton do que em qualquer dia que passara com a sua própria família em muito tempo. Phebs, que não parara de falar para variar, lhe contara muita coisa sobre os bruxos que viviam na cidade californiana de Escondido, no que trabalhavam, como viviam. Falara dos costumes locais e até o convidara ir à sua casa, depois, é claro, de perguntar ao pai se podia. 

O garoto observou o sobrado branco e azul onde a família Danton vivia, e o imenso cão negro preso no quintal, que começou a latir ensandecido ao vê-lo. Receoso deu um passo para trás, aquela fera podia devorá-lo só com uma mordida.

- Quieto, Snuffles! – Phoebe gritou da porta da frente, e o imenso cachorro deitou no chão, com cara de coitado. Sirius riu e olhou para a menina que conversava com a mãe, recebeu um beijo e correu na sua direção. – Ele é bonzinho – contou quando chegou perto de Sirius. – Só gosta de latir, mas não morde ninguém.

- Ele é um monstro. – riu-se, nervoso.

- Isso não é muito gentil, sabe?

- Eu não estava querendo ser gentil – Sirius deu dois passos incerto na direção do cão. – Ele não vai _realmente_ me matar?

- Só se eu mandar. – disse, séria e riu da cara de Sirius que pulou para longe. – Eu estou brincando, você leva tudo tão a sério – segurou na mão do garoto. – Vamos na praia?

- Sim, sim – ele ainda deu um olhar para o cachorro, mas os dois logo começaram a andar na calçada. – Seus irmãos?

- Shaula saiu com o namorado e o Leon está vendo desenho na TV.

- Na o quê?

- Você não conhece uma TV, Sirius? – o garoto negou – É um negócio de trouxas muito legal.

- Trouxas? – ele torceu o nariz.

- Algum problema com trouxas?

- Além do fato de serem trouxas? Nenhum.

- Mamãe diz que é muito errado falar mal de trouxas, sabe... – a garota contou – Meu avô Tomas é trouxa. Ele é legal, ele não entende muito de magia, mas tem umas histórias ótimas de quando foi pra guerra.

- Você não é sangue puro? – o garoto a olhou, atônito.

- Não. Isso tem algum problema pra você?

Sirius parecia estar sofrendo um duelo interno, olhou para as mãos unidas dos dois e para os óculos meio tortos das meninas. Suspirou, meneando a cabeça em negativa.

- Você é legal. Eu acho... Que não tem problema.

- Ótimo! – ela pulou na areia. – Aposto que você não consegue construir um castelo tão grande quanto o meu!

- É claro que eu consigo construir um castelo melhor que o seu, garota! – ele correu até onde a areia estava mais fofa. – Maior e mais bonito!

- Du-vi-do!

* * *

- Toda a minha família foi de Slytherin – Sirius contou, olhando para a fogueira. A família Danton estava reunida na praia novamente, fazendo um churrasco à noite. Era véspera da volta às aulas e do retorno de Sirius à Inglaterra. O garoto havia passado praticamente os últimos quinze dias com a família Danton, e sentia um horrível vazio no estômago ao ter que dizer adeus. 

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – Phebs o olhou, confusa, mordendo um marshmallow meio tostado enquanto isso.

- É ser de Slytherin – disse, sem responder a pergunta. – Eu tenho que ir para lá também.

- Tem? Quer dizer que você não tem escolha, é obrigado?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se, observando Leon dormindo no colo de Shaula, que ria de algo que os pais diziam.

- Você não quer ir para Slytherin, Sirius? – a amiga indagou, baixinho. – Então não vá, o que seus pais podem fazer? Colocar você de castigo?

- Você não sabe como são meus pais, Phebs... – o garoto murmurou, começando a achar um marshmallow também.

- É, não sei – a menina concordou. – Mas eles são pais, né? Pais querem que sejamos felizes, se você for feliz em outro lugar que não seja Slytherin, eles vão entender.

- Eu acho que...

Ele não pode terminar de falar ao ouvir dois sons inconfundíveis de aparatação; o garoto levantou-se surpreendido. Seus pais estavam na sua frente. A família Danton olhou para a cena sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Órion Black olhou para o filho completamente desgostoso e lançou olhares de puro veneno para as roupas coloridas e desleixadas que a família usava que o acompanhava.

- São seus pais, Sirius? – Davi perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Estive pensando quando iria conhecê-los... – estendeu a mão. – Vocês têm um ótimo garoto aqui.

- Estivemos nos perguntando onde nosso _ótimo _garoto estava... – Walburga torceu o nariz e Shaula olhou para a mãe despeitada frente aos modos da mulher. – Você deveria estar em casa, Sirius, e não com esse tipo de gente.

- Tipo de gente? – a adolescente revoltou-se – Quem a senhora pensa que é pra falar conosco assim?!

- Filha, por favor – Lisa pediu, séria.

- Sou uma Black. – a mulher disse e estendeu a mão para Sirius. – Vamos embora, e teremos uma conversa muito séria sobre suas companhias.

O garoto olhou para Phebs do seu lado. A menina, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, parecia não ter palavras.

- Eu... – o garoto respirou fundo e adquiriu uma coragem que não sabia ter - quero me despedir deles.

- Você o quê? – a voz grossa de Órion ecoou perigosa por toda a praia.

- Eu vou me despedir dos meus amigos. – Sirius falou, dessa vez sem temor.

- Ouviram seu filho? – Davi disse, parecendo orgulhar-se do garoto – Não façam uma cena, vocês estão nas minhas terras.

Os Black pareciam estar prontos a retrucar, mas Walburga com dignidade se empertigou toda e puxou o marido até um canto afastado.

- Me desculpem – Sirius pediu aos Danton. – Eles são sempre assim.

- Você não tem culpa, filho... – Davi colocou a mão no ombro dele e sorriu. – Esperamos que você tenha uma boa viagem de volta para casa.

- Obrigado.

Lisa sorriu para o marido e deu um abraço no garoto, por quem ganhara afeto naqueles poucos dias.

- Cuide-se, está bem? – pediu, e Sirius acenou. – Não responda a seus pais, mesmo que isso seja difícil, são seus pais.

- Sim, senhora. Obrigado por todos os bolos, eles eram muito bons.

- Se cuida, pivete – Shaula desarrumou seu cabelo e também o abraçou. – Você vai ser um gatinho quando crescer, vê se não destrói corações de jovens desavisadas. – riu e olhou para a irmã, que fechou a cara.

- Eu não... – ele balançou a cabeça, nervoso.

A família riu junta, Davi pegou o filho que continuava a dormir sobre a toalha, e eles se afastaram, dando a chance para Phebs e Sirius dizerem adeus.

- Por que seus pais são tão cruéis? – ela indagou, olhando para o casal ao longe.

- Eles só falaram a verdade! – Sirius tentou defendê-los, mas corou em seguida.

- A verdade deles, você quer dizer.

- É... – concordou, sem graça – Sinto muito mesmo.

- Deixa pra lá. – a menina deu um sorriso torto – Foi bom te conhecer, eu me divertir muito nas férias...

- Eu também, você não é muito chata.

- Sirius!

- Eu 'tou brincando, você é uma boa garota. – disse, olhando para o chão, sem graça.

Phoebe corou e enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando de lá um anel largo que só caberia no dedão. Na peça de prata estava grafado uma única palavras, _Amicum_, amigos em latim.

- Pedi pro meu avô escrever, e meu pai encantou, ele vai aumentar a medida que você crescer – contou, entregando a peça para Sirius. – Daí você vai lembrar do verão que passou aqui em Escondido.

O garoto olhou para a peça por um momento, colocou-a no dedão, e ela se ajeitou magicamente a ele.

- Obrigado. – disse e a olhou. – Eu não tenho nada para você, Phebs.

- Não tem importância – ela balançou as mãos. – Sério...

Sirius chutou o chão, se sentindo um idiota. Devia ter comprado algo para ela. Olhou para a menina que fora sua companheira nos últimos dias e sorriu com a idéia que lhe surgiu, como se ela sempre estivesse lá, esperando somente o momento certo para aparecer. Ele se aproximou mais de Phebs, que já estava bem perto, tocou seu rosto de leve e antes que ela começasse a falar, juntou seus lábios num beijo singelo e rápido, somente um mero toque, mas que teve um imenso significado.

- Prometo que nunca vou me esquecer de você e de Escondido – disse só para ela ouvir e em seguida riu, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Você realmente precisa dar um jeito nesses óculos.

A menina, muito corada, secou uma lágrima boba que correu pelo seu rosto.

- Adeus, Sirius.

- Até logo, Phebs.

* * *

N.A.: Pois bem, aqui está mais uma fic, escrita em parceria com Alix Raven. Nós estamos adorando escrever essa fanfic, e ela é uma ode aos clássicos fanficcionais do passado potteriano, portanto, deleitem-se e deixem reviews com muito amor para continuarmooos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Sua bunda estava doendo, foi a primeira coisa que constatou. Não que Minerva tivesse lhe dado palmadas ou algo do tipo, mas ela estava falando há tanto tempo que a bunda dele provavelmente estava começando a ficar quadrada. Com um suspiro, rolou os olhos.

- Senhor Black, pode me dizer quantas vezes esteve nesse escritório por seu comportamento não condizente com os bons costumes que esta escola prega? – Minerva o olhou por cima dos óculos de lentes quadradas, demonstrando total desagrado.

Hm. Essa era uma pergunta difícil. Talvez ele precisasse perguntar para algumas pessoas, mas ele podia jurar que havia sido mais de cem vezes. Mas para que Minerva queria saber disso? Para ter certeza de que ele quebrara um record?

- Eu temo dizer que não tenho um número exato, caríssima Minerva – abriu um sorriso para ela, cruzando os braços. Tirá-la do sério enquanto estava em seu escritório se tornara um de seus passatempos favoritos.

- Sessenta e uma vezes e o senhor está no começo do sétimo ano! – ela jogou uma grossa pasta, que continha todas as passagens de Sirius por detenções e semelhantes – Nunca em meu tempo como professora tive um caso igual, realmente espero que a ascensão de James Potter a Monitor Chefe ajude a diminuir nossos encontros mensais, ou é possível que tenhamos que tomar medidas drásticas até o final desse ano letivo.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira, sentindo um formigamento esquisito na boca do estômago.

James o havia traído, aceitando aquele distintivo; onde já se viu, um Maroto Monitor Chefe? Já havia sido terrível o suficiente perder Remus para o lado certinho da força, mas agora James? Isso o deixava com apenas Peter para fazer farra, e Peter, infelizmente, não era o Maroto mais inspirado. Não que ele desgostasse do amigo, mas James havia sido seu braço direito desde que entrara em Hogwarts e tivera de desafiar sua família por cair na Gryffindor, e agora o perdia para um distintivo inútil e algumas obrigações estúpidas.

- O senhor vai ajudar Hagrid em tudo que ele precisar três vezes por semana durante um mês inteiro, quartas, sextas e sábados – ela disse, dando a sentença final – E não, senhor Black, eu não vou abrir mão de suas sextas feiras.

- Isso é injusto! – levantou-se antes mesmo que pudesse se conter, e estava encarando McGonnagal nos olhos com força – Você não pode tirar metade da minha semana só porque eu resolvi dar algum exercício aos meus hormônios! – cruzando os braços e parecendo resolvido, continuou – Eu me _recuso_ a aceitar essa punição exagerada!

- Sua punição não está em discussão aqui, senhor Black, eu não o chamei aqui para ter uma conversa amistosa sobre o que aconteceria depois do que o senhor foi flagrado em posições indecentes com Marlene McKinnon no Expresso de Hogwarts. – falou, e os lábios estavam tão tensos que se reduziram a uma linha – Isso não é um presente, é uma punição.

- Eu... – se permitiu cair em seu assento mais uma vez, o desânimo tomando conta. Conhecia aquele tom de McGonnagal; quando ela falava assim com ele, era um sinal claro de que não haveria contestação de sua decisão. Aparentemente ela não vira sua boa ação, dando amor para uma pessoa tão mal-amada quanto Marlenne, e decidira que ele estar beijando a garota era quase tão terrível quanto botar fogo nas bandeiras da Sonserina do Salão Comunal (tendo em vista que ambas as punições eram parecidas. Mas dessa vez ele não teria James ao seu lado). – Eu só estava beijando ela.

- Não foi o que o monitor de Slytherin me relatou, senhor Black, sinto muito – ela deu de ombros, despreocupada.

- Você vai confiar na palavra do _Snivellus_? – ele se levantou mais uma vez, sentindo ódio pulsando em suas veias – Ele não conseguiria contar a verdade nem se sua vida dependesse disso! Especialmente quando o assunto é sobre mim e o James! Ele odeia que a Evans goste mais da gente, e...

- Eu o proibido que se refira a qualquer colega nessa sala com apelido depreciativos – Minerva fuzilou o garoto com o olhar – Existem regras nessa escola, Sirius – disse, num tom mais maleável ao chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome – e eu as sigo. Quando um monitor comunica uma falta de um aluno, sou obrigada a lhe dar uma detenção.

Sirius não disse nada por alguns instantes. Então, cruzando os braços e parecendo visivelmente contrariado, levantou os olhos e encarou Minerva McGonnagal, escolhendo ignorar o olhar triste que ela lhe lançava.

- Eu posso ir embora agora? Eu não quero morrer de fome.

- Fique à vontade, o senhor perdeu a seleção, mas poderá aproveitar o banquete. – ela acenou em direção a porta – Tente andar mais na linha, Sirius, por favor.

Ele não respondeu, apenas saindo pela porta com os ombros caídos, a fim de encontrar seus amigos.

* * *

Uma semana. Uma maldita semana em que ele praticamente não tinha mais amigos. 

Quando tentara decidir quem pegar primeiro, Rebeca ou Hestia, onde eles estavam? Ocupados. Quando ele precisara de alguém para treinar quadribol com ele, onde eles estavam? Ocupados. Quando ele quisera alguém para acompanhá-lo num passeio noturno na Floresta Proibida, onde eles estavam? Sim, isso mesmo, OCUPADOS.

Eles pareciam sempre ter algo melhor para fazer do que estar com ele. James, desde que se tornara Monitor Chefe, alcançara cada uma das expectativas que Sirius tinha para ele: perdera a graça, o rumo, a marotice. Agora estava sempre cumprindo deveres, seguindo regras, tentando o _impedir_ de fazer coisas divertidas. Como... Como se fosse um Monitor Chefe de verdade! E Peter? Peter estava sempre seguindo aquela hufflepuff pela qual ele se apaixonara; para cima e para baixo, Kara Abbot para cá, Kara Abbot para lá. Todas as conversas envolviam o brilho dourado dos cabelos dela, ou o perfume adocicado dela, ou o jeito bonitinho como as covinhas dela se acentuavam quando ela ria. Sirius queria que Kara Abbot fosse para o inferno. E, para terminar, Remus tinha uma missão importantíssima aquela semana, dada a ele pelo próprio Dumbledore: ajudar uma garota americana da Revenclaw a se "enturmar". É, claro, como se Remus não estivesse se agarrando com ela em armários de vassouras.

Mas agora eles não escapavam. Já havia sido ignorado por tempo demais por seus amigos.

Limpando o rosto sujo de terra e encarando as mãos fedendo a estrume de hipogrifo, amaldiçoou até a última geração da família de McGonnagal. Aquela maldita detenção lhe tirara do sério; perder sua sexta-feira para esparramar esterco de hipogrifo pelas plantações de abóboras de Hagrid? Era completamente ultrajante. Estava cansado, fedendo, puto da vida, e precisava explodir com alguém.

Passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e lançando olhares mortíferos para algumas garotas que se afastaram dele quando entrou, tentou se decidir quem seria o desgraçado escolhido para receber a bomba na cabeça. Ponderando que Remus, por ser o mais compreensível, e por ter sido o que mais lhe deixara na mão ultimamente (sete vezes. Sete malditas vezes em que precisara do amigo e ele não estivera ali. Maldito fosse Remus Lupin!), era a melhor vítima, subiu as escadas até o dormitório vazio e arrancou o Mapa do Maroto de dentro de seu malão.

Não foi difícil encontrar Remus. Ele estava sentado à mesa da Ravenclaw – ótimo! Agora ele começara a trair até mesmo sua casa pela garota misteriosa! -, e seu pontinho reluzia alegremente no pedaço de pergaminho. Estava acompanhado de alguma garota, além de toneladas de Ravenclaws por todos os lados. Concluiu, miseravelmente, que era hora da janta, e começou, então, a xingar as várias gerações da família de Hagrid.

Jogando o mapa em cima de sua cama, desceu furiosamente as escadas que levavam ao Salão Comunal mais uma vez, e, com passos decididos, cobriu o caminho até o Salão Principal. Desta vez ele não escaparia.

Passou pelas portas de madeira e olhou ao seu redor, finalmente avistando os cabelos castanhos de Remus próximos de um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Maldita garota, maldito Remus, maldito Hagrid. Com passos pesados, caminhou rapidamente até a mesa da Ravenclaw e cutucou o ombro de seu amigo com um pouco mais de força do que devia.

Remus, que ria de algo que parecia ser uma piada muito boa, voltou-se para ver o amigo.

- Ei, Pads! Como foi a detenção?

- Como foi a detenção? _Como foi a detenção?_ – sua voz saiu meio estridente de raiva, e ele, sem nem perceber, levou um dedo até o anel que mantinha sempre no dedão e começou a girá-lo nervosamente – Não sei, por que você não pergunta à merda de hipogrifo que eu tive de usar de adubo pras plantações de abóbora?

- É uma detenção, cara, você não esperava que fosse divertida, né? – indagou, usando as mesmas palavras de Minerva sem saber.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – parando de girar o anel, levantou o dedo indicador e o apontou para a cara de Remus, provavelmente perto demais dos olhos do amigo. – Você está do lado dela? – apontou vagamente para a mesa dos professores, parecendo lívido; sua fúria apenas aumentou quando ouviu uma risadinha vindo de algum lugar próximo. – Que espécie de amigo você é? Eu não fiz nada que merecesse merda de hipogrifo, e _você sabe disso_!

- Meu Merlin... – suspirou uma voz fina e levemente chateada ao lado de Remus – Você continua sendo um cachorro grande e resmungão, Snuffles! Vá encher o saco das bostas de hipogrifo e deixe seu amigo em paz.

Sirius virou o rosto tão rapidamente que sentiu seu pescoço estalar. _Snuffles_? Só havia uma pessoa que o chamava de Snuffles no mundo todo, e essa pessoa devia estar muito longe dali naquele instante. Arregalando os olhos, parou para observar a garota ao lado de Remus e seus óculos retangulares grossos. Oh, Merlim.

Era a garotinha de seu verão na América. Era a menininha do cachorro preto gigante, dos óculos fundo de garrafa e dos olhos castanhos. A menina cuja família lhe ensinara a ser quem queria ser e não quem devia, e a garota com quem ele tivera seu primeiro beijo. A garota que ele, infelizmente, não lembrava o nome.

- Vo... Você? – levou a mão automaticamente ao anel e começou a girá-lo. Qual era o nome dela? Claire? Samantha? Sophia? Não, não era nada disso. Merlim, qual era o nome dela?

- Vocês se conhecem? – Remus olhou de um para outro, confuso – Pensei que você não conhecesse ninguém aqui...

- Imaginei que esse daí já tivesse se formado... – ela deu de ombros, e resolveu se levantar. Não parecia se importar que metade da mesa estava prestando atenção no trio. A garota cruzou os braços e olhou bem – Você não se lembra de mim, por que não me surpreendo...?

- Eu... Mas é claro que eu me lembro de você! – ele abriu um sorriso confiante. Sarah? Kathleen? – Minhas férias de verão nos Estados Unidos... – Marjorie? Gabriella? – Um cachorrão preto chamado Snuffles, os bolos da sua mãe... – Caroline? Cinthia? Amanda? Não, era um nome bem americano. Jessica? – É claro que eu me lembro de você.

- É? – ela olhou para Remus por um momento, que parecia se divertir com o embaraço do amigo – Qual é o meu nome? – indagou, e apontou o dedo para o meio do peito do amigo de infância.

Droga. Estava ferrado. O que faria agora? Qual era o nome dela? Prue? Piper? Pandora? Paige? Pamela? Era um nome com 'p', indiscutivelmente. 'P' soava certo.

- Pamela...? – seu tom de voz era tentativo, mas ele percebeu, assim que falou o nome em voz alta, que não era o certo. Droga. Droga, droga, droga. Merlim maldito.

- Quase, Pads... – Remus deu tapinhas consoladores no ombro do amigo, enquanto a garota rolava os olhos.

Então, num sopro de inspiração divina, quando finalmente olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam levemente desapontados, ele se lembrou.

- PHOEBE! Phebs! Seu nome é Phoebe! – abriu um grande sorriso, feliz consigo mesmo por se lembrar do nome, e finalmente percebeu que estava girando seu anel mais uma vez; em um gesto rápido, afastou seu dedo da faixa prateada.

- Você _realmente_ não precisava gritar, Sirius – a garota meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Ou eu precisava – Sirius respondeu, não sendo uma pessoa que gosta de perder uma discussão. Então, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior que o anterior, a observou com mais atenção – Uau, Phebs. Você... Cresceu – _em vários lugares muito interessantes_.

- Você não. – retrucou, fechando a cara.

- Ui, essa doeu... – Remus virou o rosto para rir, sem olhar diretamente para o amigo.

- Você tem de ser o pior amigo que eu poderia ter, Moony – lançou um olhar feio para o amigo, e então virou-se para Phebs mais uma vez, aprovando intimamente o que via. Ela estava bem melhor do que em suas memórias de uma garotinha estabanada de dez anos, com óculos horríveis.

- Será que você pode evitar olhar assim para mim? Antes que eu seja obrigada a te azarar? – Phebs indagou, prática.

- Pode azará-lo, Phoebe, eu não acho que ele consiga parar de te olhar assim – Remus respondeu, também prático.

- Cale a boca, Moony.

- Obrigada, Remus, você é muito gentil. – disse, e olhou para Sirius melhor – Você cresceu, era dois centímetros mais baixo que eu na última vez que nos encontramos... Que droga.

- Foram sete anos, não foram? – ele olhou para a mesa da Gryffindor, e por alguma razão mágica ele encontrou James sentado lá – Hey, você não quer vir sentar à mesa da Gryffindor com a gente? Assim você conhece o James e o Peter, e vive uma verdadeira e completa experiência com os Marotos – Phoebe pareceu pensar, por um instante, e então Remus respondeu por ela.

- Talvez a garota aceite se sentar com a gente se você não estiver fedendo tanto, Pads.

- Você realmente estava mexendo em bosta de hipogrifo? – indagou, escondendo mal o riso, mas começou a andar na direção da mesa dos gryffindors.

- Não entre no caminho de Minerva McGonnagal; ela é uma velha megera – foi a única resposta, ao que ele sorriu de volta, se perguntando se devia ou não ir tomar banho antes de jantar.

- Ela foi muito gentil comigo e o Leon quando chegamos aqui – deu de ombros. – Você deve ter merecido a detenção.

- Mereceu sim. – Remus disse, com uma mão no ombro da garota.

- Não, eu não mereci. Eu estava apenas confortando Marlenne – encarou a mão de Remus no ombro de Phoebe com uma sensação engraçada. Estivera apenas especulando que Remus estivesse se agarrando num armário de vassouras com a garota misteriosa; será que ele estava mesmo namorando Phebs?

- McKinnon da minha casa? – indagou com tom sabichão.

- Sim, ela mesma. Vocês se conhecem...?

- Tive o... – ela deu umas tossidelas antes de continuar – prazer, sim, já.

Remus meneou a cabeça em negativa, lançando um olhar para Sirius de "Fica quieto enquanto você está ganhando...".

- Ela é uma garota legal – Sirius concluiu, sem perceber o olhar de Remus, então, dando um passo para mais perto de Phebs, passou um braço despojadamente por cima dos ombros dela, espantando a mão de Remus para longe com um empurrãozinho; estavam chegando à Gryffindor com passos de tartaruga. – Mas não tanto quanto você.

A garota sem pensar duas vezes e usando só dois dedos tirou a mão dele de si.

- Você está fe-den-do. Não me toque – disse, olhando para o rapaz. – Eu falei bem de vagar, não preciso repetir, preciso?

- Não, não precisa – ele a encarou com uma carranca, finalmente alcançando James e Peter e acenando. – Olá, ex-amigos – os dois acenaram de volta para ele.

- Olá, panaca – James respondeu, pegando uma garfada de pastelão de rins. – Olá Remus, Phoebe.

- Olá, Jimmy, oi, Peter. – ela sorriu para os dois garotos.

- Oi Phoebe – Peter respondeu, e então virou-se para Sirius – Você está fedendo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Já entendi, estou fedendo e devia estar tomando banho; mas eu estou com _fome_!

- E você está acabando com a nossa – para sua grande surpresa, foi Lily Evans quem falou, sentada em um banco próximo. – Vá tomar banho, Black, senão eu vou ser forçada a tirar pontos da Gryffindor – e depois de uma pequena pausa, com um sorriso muito mais suave. – Oi Phoebe.

- Oi Lily.

- Já aprendeu todas as passagens secretas? – James perguntou solícito à garota – Poderíamos, sei lá, fazer um mapa para você das mais importantes.

- Acho que eu já decorei a maioria – Phebs sorriu. – Remus tem ajudado muito na última semana.

E então fora demais. Seus amigos haviam lhe trocado por uma novata, que ele deveria ter conhecido (ou reconhecido) primeiro? Passar a última semana praticamente sozinho, esquecido por todos aqueles que esperara ter ao seu lado, enquanto eles passavam tempo com a _sua_ amiga de infância, que _ele_ devia ter sido informado estava ali? Bufando com força, girou nos calcanhares e começou a fazer seu caminho para fora do Salão Principal sem dar maiores explicações. E então, no meio do caminho, parou, virando-se para o grupinho que o encarava embasbacado, e levantou os braços sujos de estrume.

- Espero que você seja feliz vivendo a minha vida! – e partiu.

* * *

_Ok, então eu sou um idiota_. Olhou para frente, onde o resto dos Marotos andava em grupo e conversava em sussurros sobre ele. _E apesar de eu ser idiota, não há necessidade para vocês agirem assim comigo_. Tentou alcança-los com passos mais rápidos, mas eles se afastaram ainda mais. 

- Vocês vão continuar agindo assim por quanto tempo? - não obteve resposta, então apenas começou a rodar seu anel no dedo, sentindo-se tremendamente infeliz.

Não tivera a intenção de agir daquele jeito com Phoebe, e muito menos com eles; distribuir patadas não era do seu feitio, mas tivera sido tão ignorado nos últimos dias que sentira necessidade de ter um ataque. Sentia-se culpado, claro; não gostava de brigar com eles ou de armar o barraco, mas às vezes ele precisava de um pouco mais de atenção do que eles achavam certo despender com ele.

- Sirius... – Peter foi o primeiro a olhá-lo – Você adquiriu TPM no último mês, assim, só por curiosidade?

- Não! – feliz de não estar mais sendo ignorado, ele deu alguns passos largos na direção dos amigos, que lhe permitiram os alcançar, e ignorou a maldade que havia naquele comentário. – Eu apenas... Vocês foram meio ausentes.

- Certo, agora vamos parar de discutir relação. – Remus rolou os olhos. – Que ataque para cima da Phebs foi aquele afinal? – o tom do amigo lhe soou ligeiramente chateado.

- Eu... Ela... Bem... Er... – como explicar o inexplicável? Nem ele sabia por que fizera aquilo. Então, deduzindo que a melhor defesa era um bom ataque, continuou – Por que você quer saber disso? Incomodado, Moony?

- Óbvio, você gritou com a garota, ela acabou de chegar a Hogwarts, e pelo que eu pude entender, vocês já se conheciam?

- Conheciam? – Peter olhou surpreso para o amigo, quando cruzaram a porta do Salão Principal. – Da onde?

- Nós nos conhecemos durante as minhas férias antes do primeiro ano – começou a rodar o anel nervosamente, mais uma vez, ao que James, ao seu lado, abriu um grande sorriso, se dirigindo à mesa da Gryffindor.

-Ah, ela é a garota do anel?

- Garota do anel? – Peter riu, pervertido, os olhos miúdos se dirigindo a peça de prata que o amigo nunca tirava.

- Não é nada – ele então olhou para a mesa da Gryffindor, e avistou Lily Evans sentada com Phoebe, as duas conversando animadamente por sobre seus pratos cheios de panquecas.

- Mas é claro que é alguma coisa! Você nunca tira esse anel! – Peter sorriu ainda mais, ao que James começou seu caminho até Lily. Potter andava despreocupado, os braços apoiados na cabeça, com ares de quem sabia das coisas.

- Desembucha, James... – Remus mandou, dando um chute de leva na canela do amigo.

- Ai, mais carinho! – seu sorriso aumentou exponencialmente enquanto eles se aproximavam das meninas, e Sirius começou a sentir vontade de ter sido o um a chutar a canela de James, porque certamente faria um trabalho melhor em causar dor do que Remus. – Tudo o que eu sei é que a menina do anel foi o primeiro beijo do Sirius...

- O QUÊ?! – Peter gritou alto demais, e as duas viraram para olhá-los.

-Não é _nada_! – Sirius gemeu, mais uma vez, mas Remus e Peter o estavam ignorando lindamente, seguindo James enquanto ele se sentava à mesa, tentando arrancar mais informações. Droga, Phoebe não podia ouvir aquela conversa! As meninas encaravam curiosamente os três Marotos que se sentavam, como se outra cabeça tivesse crescido em um deles ou algo do tipo.

- Phebs! – Peter sorriu abertamente para a garota. – Soubemos que você e o Sirius se conheceram quando eram crianças!

- Ah... É – concordou, sem captar a importância daquilo na conversa cabeluda dos rapazes. – Tínhamos dez anos... Acho.

- Ótimo, agora que vocês já sabem, deixem-nos em paz – Sirius resmungou, sentando-se também, ao que Lily sorriu.

- Vocês se conheceram onde?

- Na minha cidade natal, Escondido.

- Escondido? É esse mesmo o nome – Lily estranhou.

- É sim – a garota concordou sorrindo – É uma cidade de colonização espanhola, fica perto de San Diego.

- E o que vocês fizeram por lá...? – Peter interrompeu, um sorriso sacana no rosto; Remus, sempre o pacificador, tentou converter a pergunta levemente pervertida (especialmente se tratando de duas crianças de dez anos) em alguma coisa passável como educada.

- Peter quer dizer 'o que tem para se fazer por lá'. Ele tem problemas de gramática.

- Alow? Califórnia, praia. – ela riu-se. - Escondido é a única cidade meio bruxa que fica na praia nos Estados Unidos.

- Você morava na praia? – Lily perguntou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, ao que James começou a babar visivelmente.

- Sim, até os treze anos. Então nos mudamos para Nova Orleans, depois quando fiz quinze mudamos para Nova York, e agora mudamos para Londres – ela deu de ombros, mexendo nas panquecas – E aqui estou.

- Merlim, vocês gostam de se mudar! – James abriu um sorriso para ela – Qual desses lugares você mais gostou?

- Escondido, é claro, porque foi onde ela conheceu o Pads aqui! – Peter deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Sirius, que estivera se entupindo até aquele momento com panquecas.

- Eu nasci em Escondido, né? Eu não gostei muito de estudar em Nova Orleans, a magia de lá é praticamente só vodoo, um horror. Praticamente estudei dois anos sozinha. E bem... Nova York é Nova York – ela trocou um olhar com Lily, que parecia compreende-la bem.

- Sua vida parece animada – James constatou, antes de morder um pedaço de bacon. – Mas fale-nos mais sobre Pads aqui antes dele se tornar o garanhão que conhecemos.

- Você não ouviu a Shaula, né? – a garota olhou para Sirius, dando um meio sorriso.

- Er... O que ela disse? Eu não me lembro.

- Se você não lembra, não vou gastar meu tempo com isso. – ela deu de ombros.

- O que ela disse? Me conte! Eu tenho um garfo e não tenho medo de usá-lo! – ele apontou o garfo com um pedaço de panqueca pingando caldo para ela, sorrindo.

Todos na mesa riram, e Lily olhou para a nova amiga.

- O que ela disse?

- Ela mandou que ele não destruísse o coração de jovens desavisadas – Sirius então sorriu, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Ah, mas é claro que eu escutei a Shaula! Eu não parto corações, eu os remendo.

- Ok, e agora alguém tente superar essa piada do Sirius – Peter pediu. – Aposto como ele vai ganhar como melhor Piada do Dia.

- Sirius tinha medo do meu cachorro, Snuffles. Da primeira vez que ele viu meu cachorro ele quase molhou as calças, estava com tanto medo.

- Ok, e agora alguém tente superar essa piada sobre o Sirius – Peter pediu mais uma vez, com um sorriso, enquanto fazia sinal de jóia para Phoebe.

- Eu _não_ tinha medo do Snuffles! Ele apenas... Eu apenas não queria sujar a minha roupa – ele largou o garfo, parecendo contrariado, e encarou Phoebe nos olhos, como que pedindo silenciosamente para que ela não contasse seus segredos embaraçosos para seus amigos; tinha uma imagem a manter.

- Deixe-me pensar... – a garota fez uma cara malvada. – Ele não tinha a menor idéia de como se nadava no mar, sempre que entrava saia quase morrendo, igual meu cachorro. Por isso ele ganhou o apelido meu cão, um a cara do outro. Era um "Só mais cinco minutos" – disse, fingindo que estava sem ar. – "eu já vou me levantar"... Todo largadão na areia.

- Ah, não era só no mar não – James informou rapidamente – Uma vez ele quase se afogou na piscina da minha avó. Ela tinha um metro de profundidade – abrindo um sorriso maligno, James se estendeu através da mesa e bagunçou o cabelo de Sirius – Né, Pads?

- Por que Pads? – Phoebe quis saber, curiosa.

- É... – Sirius encarou a garota com olhos arregalados, enquanto James, Peter e Remus faziam uma troca de olhares rápida. Com os últimos olhares repousando em Peter, este enfiou rapidamente alguns pedaços de torrada na boca e começou a engasgar – Wormtail! - a garota olhou de um para outro, sem entender muita coisa, então se voltou para Lily.

- Eles são sempre assim?

- Não é que eles sejam sempre assim... É que não se pergunta aos Marotos a razão dos apelidos deles, senão a cena é armada – apontou para Peter, que estava tendo seu estômago praticamente esmurrado por James na tentativa de 'desengasgá-lo' – Meninos, podem parar, ela não quer mais saber sobre os apelidos – Peter cuspiu alguns pedaços de torrada no prato e Remus o encarou, fazendo uma expressão de falsa preocupação.

-Nunca mais faça isso, Pete, senão não o salvaremos da próxima vez.

- Garotos e seus segredos... E eles dizem que nós temos mistérios ao irmos ao banheiro com as amigas.

- Se vocês são tão fofoqueiras que dá medo, não é nossa culpa – Peter resmungou, limpando a boca num guardanapo. – Aliás, falando em fofoca, eu escutei uns rumores engraçados...

- Rumores? – Phebs apoiou o rosto nas mãos, observando o menor dos marotos.

- Peter! – Sirius bradou por entre os dentes cerrados, mas o outro resolveu o ignorar enquanto Remus começava a rir baixinho e James observava Lily observar com interesse a cena. – Você não quer fazer isso!

- Sim. E eles envolvem... Um beijo... Escondido... Você e Pads...

Ao ouvir as palavras de Peter, a garota olhou imediatamente para Sirius, que parecia querer esganar o amigo na primeira oportunidade.

- Peter! – ele bradou novamente, mas dessa vez ele estava olhando Phebs, rezando para ela ter se esquecido do beijo (ou ao menos decidido não dividir esse pedaço de informação com o resto da mesa).

- Alguém me passe o mel... – ela decidiu ignorar a conversa, definitivamente não iria entrar naquele tópico de discussão.

- Então é verdade? – Lily não conseguiu se conter.

- Que diferença faz? – Sirius disse, contente por ela ter escolhido não contar aquela história. Existiam algumas coisas que ele gostaria de manter apenas para si mesmo sobre seu passado, sendo essa uma delas. Virou-se para Peter, que parecia prestes a perguntar mais uma vez sobre o beijo para Phebs, e o cortou antes mesmo que pudesse pronunciar a primeira palavra. – Você não tem uma vida pra viver não?

- Por quê? Estou me divertindo à beça com você e seu primeiro amor... Deviam fazer uma peça de teatro com isso! Eu compraria a entrada.

- Peter, _cale a boca_ – era James, tentando conter a besta de Sirius, que parecia prestes a deslanchar sobre o amigo menor.

- Peter, querido... – Phoebe chamou, colocando mel nas suas panquecas. – A menor que você tenha um alter ego gay enrustido seria inteligente da sua parte deixar a vida íntima do Sirius em paz. Ou é melhor calar a boca antes que apanhe, tanto faz – deu de ombros, despreocupada.

Ele iria retrucar, contudo como se tivessem combinado os cinco pegaram seus respectivos pratos e estenderam na direção do rapaz falando em uníssono: "Coma, Peter".

* * *

**N.A.s:** Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Continuem lendo a fic, porque ela é tudo de mais fofoooo!! Vamos tentar manter as atualizações mais ou menos regulares, baseadas na quantidade de reviews recebidas (a Alix pediu seis, eu pedi cem por capítulo), então reviewem e fiquem de olho! 

Agora, as respostas das reviews!

**Gween Black**: Nossa beta querida do coração """

Não diga que a Phebs é cruel, ela só demora um pouquinho para perceber a verdade universal, ora essa... Uma coisa de uma dezena ou um pouco mais de capítulo.

**Isa**: Na reclame que maltratamos o pobre Pads, só assim a coisa fica divertida! Se fosse tudo fácil não teria graça XD

**Lauh**: Aiaiaiaiaiaiai essa fic é mordível! Sério, é viciante escreve-la. Já perdi a conta das horas, das tarde e das madrugas que já gastamos escrevemos, sem arrependimento. O beijo foi algo que saiu sem querer XD, precisamos de um bom final, e daí veio o beijo, nunca pensamos que iria casar tão bem!

**Thaty**: obrigada, garota, esperamos que continue lendo.

**MarcelleBlackstar**: Não somos as únicas com saudades dos bons tempos, eu sei! Leia o resto, ou vou lhe perseguir até o inferno (Alix que vos escreve)

**Tahh Halliwell**: No próximo capítulo Phebs chega a Hogwarts, ou melhor, nesse capítulo ela chegou. Você poderá notar que estamos tentando fugir de todos os clichês. O máximo possível, tentando ser realistas - e fofas, claro. Realmente achamos que até o final estaremos hiperglicolisadas XD não que nos importemos com o fato, claro!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ser um idiota não é trabalho para qualquer um. Ser um idiota assumido, muito menos. Sirius era uma daquelas poucas pessoas que não tinha medo de assumir que era simplesmente idiota às vezes.

Ele admitira que fora idiota quando mandara Snape para o Salgueiro Lutador numa noite de lua cheia. Ele admitira que fora um idiota quando contara a Marlenne que estava 'consolando' mais duas garotas ao mesmo tempo em que ela. Ele admitira que fora um idiota ao decidir torcer para o Chuddley Cannons. Mas se havia um momento em que ele não estava preparado para admitir que era idiota, esse momento era precisamente o que estava vivendo.

Afinal, não havia sido _absurdamente_ idiota, e apenas nessas situações ele admitia para si mesmo que fora idiota. Ele havia sido _relativamente_ idiota, o que não era muito incomum no universo masculino.

Era esperado que ele se esquecesse do nome de uma garota depois de tantos anos, concluiu enquanto rodava nervosamente seu anel e descia o corredor. Era simplesmente normal que ele sentisse ciúmes de seus amigos com ela, porque ele não queria os perder para um pedaço de seu passado. Era absolutamente trivial que ele tivesse gritado com a garota. E, acima de tudo, não devia espantar ninguém que ele não quisesse que ninguém no mundo além de James soubesse que aquela menina de óculos havia sido seu primeiro beijo (especialmente se eles vissem fotos dela da época em que ele a beijara). Aquele beijo fora insignificante, apenas um pagamento pelo anel, uma retribuição educada a um presente.

Não é que ele sentisse vergonha do que fizera; era apenas que era uma coisa pessoal extremamente insignificante. Seus amigos não precisavam saber daquilo, assim como não precisavam saber que ele tivera medo do escuro até os oito anos de idade, e que ele já tivera uma queda pela professora Vector. Eram informações que não eram necessárias à amizade deles, e que, portanto, não deviam ser divulgadas.

_Oh, Merlim. Eu estou comparando a Phebs com a professora Vector_. Soube, neste exato instante, que podia ser um idiota assumido sem medos.

Aquela garota de óculos com quem ele tivera seu primeiro beijo era a causa de muitas coisas que ele era hoje. Fora ela e sua família que lhe ensinaram a não ter medo de ser quem queria ser, e de fazer o que gostava. Ela lhe ensinara o prazer de bolo de chocolate e a nadar no oceano com bóias, sem rir dele. Fora com ela que tomara seu primeiro picolé de limão, e que tivera seu primeiro beijo. Querer esconder isso – e se esquecer disso – era terrível e idiota da parte dele.

Com um suspiro triste, bateu a mão contra a parede para abrir uma passagem secreta que apenas ele e os outros Marotos conheciam. Ela o levaria diretamente à entrada da Torre da Ravenclaw, e assim que ele tivesse acesso à torre, respondendo uma charada impossível, pediria desculpas à Phebs por ser tão idiota. Nenhuma garota gostava de ser escondida, mesmo sendo de Escondido. E então, sem aquela culpa sobre seus ombros, podia descobrir quem ela havia se tornado nos últimos anos, 'consolá-la' um pouco e seguir em frente com sua vidinha pacata.

Estava mais ou menos na metade do caminho da passagem secreta quando ouviu os primeiros sinais de vida. Será que Peter viera ali com sua hufflepuff?

- Wormtail? – murmurou para o escuro, e os sons cessaram no mesmo instante. Hum. Curioso. Será que seria James, finalmente conseguindo domar a fera ruiva? – Prongs? – nada. O silêncio era tão profundo que ele podia sentir pessoas segurando suas respirações. Tirando a varinha do bolso, apontou para a passagem em frente – Lumos – e sob um jato de luz apareceram duas pessoas sentadas em um dos pequenos degraus ascendentes: Phoebe e um garoto de seus doze ou treze anos.

Os dois olharam para Sirius, seguravam suas varinhas com o efeito de Lumos ao máximo, e pareciam ligeiramente sérios. Phoebe colocou a mão no ombro do garoto e ficou de pé.

- Ei...

- Phebs! – Sirius se apoiou na parede para não cair de seu degrau, e a encarou sob a luz dos feitiços; o que ela estava fazendo ali? Era uma passagem exclusiva dos Marotos! Nem Dumbledore sabia daquela passagem! – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Conversando... Leon, esse daqui é o Sirius, de quem te falei. Você era muito novo para se lembrar dele.

O garoto, de traços muito parecidos com o da irmã mais velha, observou o rapaz mais velho com curiosidade.

- Lembra um pouco o cara das fotos, é um prazer.

- Prazer... – Sirius estendeu a mão e apertou a do garoto, e então levantou os olhos para Phebs – O que vocês estão fazendo nessa passagem? Eu pensei que só nós soubéssemos onde ela ficava! – só percebeu que estava sendo rude com ela (a pessoa que já o agüentara sendo um idiota pelos últimos dias, sem merecer) quando terminou de falar e ela lhe lançou um olhar sério.

- Remie me mostrou. - ela disse, simplesmente. E olhou para o irmão - Depois vou mandar uma carta para papai sobre isso, mas por enquanto não se preocupe, aproveite o país novo, tá?

- Aqui é úmido demais - o garoto rolou os olhos - Mas ok, já vou, percebi que estou sobrando.

- Inteligência é uma característica da minha casa, espertinho! - ela disse para o irmão, mas ele já estava longe - Essas crianças de hoje em dia...

- Remus te mostrou essa passagem? – ele balbuciou, permitindo que sua varinha baixasse e se apagasse. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago com esse pensamento; Remus estava dividindo os lugares secretos dos Marotos com estranhos?

- Mostrou, algum problema com isso? - indagou, já estava se acostumando com aquele comportamento estranho do rapaz.

- Er... Não... Sem problemas – ele a encarou na penumbra; respirando fundo, criou coragem para fazer o que estava a caminho de fazer. – É que às vezes eu sou meio idiota mesmo. Eu achei que essa passagem era um segredo dos Marotos, mas parece que Remus quer espalhar esse segredo.

- Eu não vou sair contando isso para todo mundo, sabe... Remus pediu para eu não contar, e eu não vou - disse, cruzando os braços.

- Eu... – respirou fundo, ponderando as palavras que dissera, e se xingou mentalmente; fora ainda mais idiota! Será que conseguiria dizer _uma frase_ que não fosse ofensiva? – Droga! Isso saiu errado... Eu... Phebs...

- Você? - indagou, parecendo menos receptiva ao rapaz a cada momento.

- Por que isso tem de ser tão difícil? – ele respirou fundo, e seu dedo foi automaticamente ao anel, e ele começou a girá-lo nervosamente – Eu fui idiota ontem. Eu não devia ter gritado com você, e nem tentado esconder sobre... Sobre... Bom, sobre a história do anel e tudo mais.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você nos últimos anos, sabe... Mas você mudou muito - ela deu de ombros. - E é, você está se comportando como um idiota sim.

Por alguma razão desconhecida a Sirius, aquelas palavras o machucaram mais do que esperara. Quem ela achava que era para julgá-lo? Ele viera ali com a melhor das intenções, para pedir desculpas pela sua idiotice, e ela o _criticava_?

- Pare de fazer isso tão difícil! – ele respirou fundo e subiu um degrau – Eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas por ter agido daquele jeito, porque aquilo não sou _eu_, mas quem _você está me forçando a ser_! – subiu mais um degrau, o anel sendo girado tresloucadamente em seu dedão – Eu não gosto de ser um idiota, mas você não está facilitando muito!

- Eu estou forçando você?! - ela finalmente se revoltou - Pode me dizer exatamente o que eu estou fazendo para que você se comporte como esse débil mental aí?! - apontou para ele.

- Você está... – grunhiu, batendo o pé no chão e deixando seu anel em paz. Ele sabia em que ponto da discussão havia chego, mas estava com medo de deixá-la tomar seu curso natural – Você está sendo você! Andando por aí com essa expressão de 'Eu conheço seus segredos, Black, não adianta se esconder!' e contando todos eles para os meus amigos! – resolvido por não deixar aquela discussão tomar seu curso natural, e terminar em um armário de vassouras, continuou explicando o que não sabia como explicar – Você passa o tempo todo com os meus amigos! Você conhece nossas passagens secretas! Você está afastando a Evans do Seboso e aproximando ela do James! Você está sendo tudo o que eu não pude ser para eles, e _tomando a minha vida de mim_!

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, quantos anos você tem?! - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, depois de ouvir tantos absurdos.

- Dezessete, por quê? Agora eu sou jovem demais para entender o seu plano maligno?

- Meu plano... - repetiu boquiaberta - Você é doido, é isso que você é. Está se comportando como uma criança mimada que não sabe dividir um doce!

- Eu sei dividir! – ele insistiu, absurdamente. Estava furioso com ela, consigo mesmo, com o mundo. Por que ele tinha de ser tão idiota? Com um suspiro chateado, se jogou em um degrau e sentou-se, se recusando a dizer mais.

- Oh, Merlin... - ela respirou fundo, e foi sentar-se ao lado dele. - Eu olho para você e vejo o mesmo garoto que conheci há sete anos atrás, só que um metro mais alto! Qual é o seu problema afinal?

- Eu não sei – ele admitiu depois de alguns segundos. – Se eu soubesse qual o meu problema, ele já teria acabado, não acha? – ele então prosseguiu enfiando o rosto nas mãos, se escondendo dela. – Mm tslfi – foi mais ou menos o que saiu a seguir.

- O que você disse? - ela perguntou, tentando evitar rir, mexendo no cabelo dele.

- Eu disse 'me desculpe' – ele tirou o rosto de entre as mãos e a encarou, apreciando por alguns instantes o toque em seu cabelo, antes que ela se afastasse e o encarasse suavemente.

- Está desculpado - disse, sem pensar uma segunda vez. - Não doeu, doeu?

- Chame madame Pomfrey, eu acho que vou morrer – ele abriu um sorrisinho para ela, e então baixou os olhos. – Você não acha que teria algum problema se você não contasse sobre o meu pequeno ataque pros outros, acha...?

- Não vou contar a ninguém que você se comportou como um ser humano normal e sociável, não se preocupe. - riu, enquanto meneava a cabeça em negativa.

- Obrigado, Phebs – e então, ficando de pé, abrindo um sorriso e estendendo uma mão. – Amigos?- ela olhou para a mão estendida, desconfiada.

- Podemos tentar, não somos as mesmas crianças de sete anos atrás. Mas não prometo nada.

- Apenas prometa que vai tentar – ele continuava com a mão estendida, esperando o aperto que decidiria sua vida juntos.

- Ok... - por fim apertou a mão dele. - Pads, é assim que te chamam, né?

- Para você vai ser sempre Snuffles – sorriu para ela, balançando a mão na sua e a soltando, finalmente.

- Existem regras nessa tentativa de amizade - disse, dando um passo para trás. - Eu já percebi o tipo de Don Juan, que você é, Sirius... Não pense em dar uma de engraçadinho para cima de mim, estou fora das suas tentativas, ok?

- Nem umazinha? – ele perguntou em um tom brincalhão, mas dentro dele algo estava morrendo. Então ela não queria ter nada com ele? Como uma garota podia não querer nada com ele? Decidindo que era apenas seu ego sendo ferido, deixou aquilo de lado, cansado de bancar o idiota assumido.

- Nem metade de uma - esclareceu.

- Você sabe como partir o coração de um rapaz – ele disse, com um sorriso, e então fez sinal para que galgassem os degraus até a Ravenclaw juntos. – Eu aceito seus termos, nobre senhorita; vou dar uma chance para essa amizade da qual as pessoas tanto falam.

- Perfeito! Então me conte, o que você fez nos últimos sete anos? - sorriu para ele, como não tinha feito até então. Ele podia sentir seu coração fazendo uma rápida descida até o estômago e voltando, diante daquele sorriso, e então respondeu.

- Me casei com uma odalisca, virei beduíno e inventei um alucinógeno feito de pus de bobutúbera – ele sorriu para ela, e os dois riram diante daquela declaração meio estapafúrdia. – Ok, vejamos... Eu entrei para a Gryffindor... Fui praticamente deserdado pela minha família desde então... Aí eu entrei pro time do quadribol e bati o meu irmão em todos os jogos, porque ele está em Slytherin... Virei um Maroto... Aí me encheram mais ainda o saco, até que eu não agüentei mais e fugi de casa... Comprei uma moto... E então ganhei o coração de todas as garotas do mundo.

- Você fugiu de casa? - indagou, surpresa, de todas as declarações essa foi realmente a que não esperava.

- Tecnicamente falando, se eu pegar todas as minhas coisas, jogar no meu malão, pular numa vassoura e me mudar pra casa do James é fugir de casa, sim, eu fugi. Mas como ninguém me perseguiu, eu acho que o termo mais apropriado seria 'saí de casa sem a permissão dos meus pais e nunca mais voltei'.

- Estou orgulhosa de você... - falou, e parou de andar de repente. - Por Circe, nunca pensei que diria isso a alguém que fugiu de casa!

- Tudo bem, eu não sou um alguém qualquer – ele sorriu para ela. – E você, quais são as novidades?

- Estudei em quatro escolas diferentes nos últimos sete anos, se você contar Hogwarts, conheci muita gente, a maioria não me marcou muito - disse, olhando para o teto - Não fugi de casa, meus pais continuam sendo iguais ao que você lembra. Não tenho uma moto, mas ganhei um carro quando fiz dezesseis, só que ele ficou na América quando viemos para cá.

- E por que se mudaram tanto? Seu pai entrou para o exército?

- Não... Exatamente - a garota ficou, séria - As revoluções que estão acontecendo nos EUA, você não leu no jornal? - indagou, mas depois pensou melhor - Não sei se saiu nos jornais daqui.

- Revoluções? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Não, não apareceu nada nos jornais; e se saiu, eu não vi. Eu não leio o jornal.

- Existem leis antigas que provocaram a segregação dos mestiços e nascidos trouxas nos EUA – contou. - No começo da década subiu ao poder um Presidente da esquerda, e os bruxos foram às ruas pedindo direitos iguais, que o presidente concedeu. Os sangues puros não gostaram nada disso, começaram ataques por todo país.

- Ah... – ele abriu um sorrisinho incerto; tinha dezessete anos e nenhum desejo de saber sobre revoluções políticas. Ainda estava na escola, e sua maior preocupação era se os elfos serviriam pudim no almoço, e estava muito feliz assim, obrigado. Não precisava daquelas idéias, daquele conhecimento, de saber sobre a segregação, e sobre a loucura do mundo; só queria livros de Transfiguração e passeios nos jardins. Ser adulto era difícil demais, e era por isso que ele não lia jornais – Que coisa, não? – deu de ombros, tentando afastar o tópico, e expandiu seu sorriso – Você continua sendo viciada em sorvete?

A garota o observou como se o rapaz tivesse acabado de ganhar outra cabeça, mas então levou a mão ao rosto. Aquele era o que Sirius se tornara, simplesmente não dava para mudar.

- Creio que sim... – então ele deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus no calcanhar, e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse.

- Então você precisa descobrir o prazer de tomar o sorvete dos elfos de Hogwarts. Vamos – acenou mais uma vez, descendo as escadas em passos serelepes, feliz de deixar para trás o tópico pesado.

- Definitivamente, você ainda tem dez anos de idade - murmurou para si mesma, tentando alcançá-lo.

- Você vai descobrir eventualmente que a comida dos elfos é melhor do que qualquer uma que você já provou. Quando eu morava com os meus pais, eles tinham um elfo, Kreacher, que era horrível. Ele só fazia coisas horríveis para mim, aquele elfo velho, e quando eu cheguei aqui em Hogwarts, foi como ser revelado para a luz divina; a comida é simplesmente fantástica. Você precisa provar o pastelão de rins deles. Eu lembro que levei pastelão de rins para o último piquenique que fiz com Joselyn Harbor, e ela simplesmente ficou tão mais interessada no pastelão do que em mim que eu acho melhor não te dar pastelão enquanto estivermos juntos, senão meu ego vai para o chão mais uma vez – respirando fundo, percebeu que sua boca desembestara em seu caminho tortuoso para chegar no tópico que mais desejava abordar. – E você, como foi seu último encontro?

- Meu último encontro? - indagou, tentando acompanhá-lo, ele falara muita coisa e muito rápido.

- Sim, seu último encontro. Você não foi trocada por um pastelão de rins, foi?

- Calma, Sirius, por favor... - pediu, segurando-o pelo braço. - Qual é o tópico exatamente? – ele respirou fundo, parando no corredor e baixando os olhos.

- Er, o tópico é vida amorosa. Como vai a sua?

- Wow... - a garota coçou a cabeça, sem graça. - Não estou interessada nisso por enquanto - disse, evasiva.

- Você não tem vida amorosa? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, levantando os olhos para encará-la e sorrindo.

- Só porque você anda se agarrando com qualquer uma em qualquer esquina, não significa que o resto do mundo siga a mesma regra, Pads - disse, com um quê espertalhão. - Prefiro singularidade e qualidade. Até ter isso, estou muito bem sozinha.

- Eu não me agarro com qualquer uma! Eu distribuo igualmente o meu amor entre as garotas necessitadas!

- Bom para você... Aposto que essas garotas necessitadas são suas amigas, que lhe apoiariam em qualquer situação, pessoas com quem você pode contar independentemente do que for, não é?

- Não. Eu nunca falei que elas eram minhas amigas. Eu apenas disse que elas precisavam de amor e eu, ao contrário da maior parte dos homens, estou pronto para dar amor a elas.

- Você pode dar muitas coisas para elas, mas nenhuma delas é amor. - disse, parando de andar e o olhando bem.

Ele não respondeu por um longo momento, pesando aquelas palavras.

- Você sabe o que é o amor, Phebs?

- Sei que não é deixar hormônios comandarem seu corpo ao bel prazer - disse, arrumando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz - Isso é tesão e sexo, comportamento animal para reprodução. Puro instinto.

- E quem disse que é isso o que eu estou fazendo? – ele voltou a caminhar – Quem disse que o que eu dou para elas não é exatamente o que elas precisam ter, e que se preocupar o suficiente com uma mulher para saber o que ela quer a fim de dar exatamente isso para ela não é amor? Não existe uma definição para o que é amor – ele falou, olhando por cima do ombro para ter certeza de que ela o acompanhava. – Então não há como ter certeza de que o que eu sinto por elas não é amor. – levantou uma sobrancelha, abrindo um sorriso que a provocava a contestar sua lógica.

- Me diga algo então, espertalhão, compare o sentimento por suas "garotas" com o sentimento que você tem por seus amigos... Qual é o mais importante?

- Meus amigos, lógico – ele respondeu, prontamente. – Nenhum amor se compara a amizade. Eu morreria por aqueles três.

- Amizade é uma espécie de amor, meu caro... Só que não envolve pegação. - disse, prática - Quando você encontrar alguém que seja tão importante quando os marotos, aí vai ser amor.

Ele não respondeu aquela afirmação. Seguiu em silêncio até alcançarem a cozinha, e então coçou a pêra e sorriu para ela.

- Bem vinda ao paraíso na terra dos sorveteiros.

A garota olhou com curiosidade para o lugar, os pequenos elfos correndo de um lado para outro.

- Realmente podemos entrar aí?

- Claro, contanto que ninguém descubra – ele sorriu para ela e fez um gesto para o elfo mais próximo. – Tipi, você pode arranjar pra gente um balde de sorvete de chocolate, por favor? – o elfo fez uma reverência exagerada e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, feliz com o trabalho.

- Sim, meu mestre, Tipi arranjar sevete para mestre e mestra! Sevete de chocolate? E bolo! Sevete é bom com bolo quente! – e se perdeu na massa de elfinhos, indo em busca de sorvete e bolo quente.

- Ótimo. Vamos à mesa, senhorita – ele levantou a mão e apontou para a mesa, ao que Phoebe encarou a mão estendida com curiosidade.

- Você nunca o tira? - indagou, curiosa, apontando para a peça de prata.

- O quê? – ele encarou para onde ela apontava e então sorriu, começando a andar para a mesa enquanto observava o brilho do anel sob a luz das velas. – Ah, esse anel é como uma extensão do meu corpo. Eu nunca o tiro.

- Eu te reconheci quando você estava fazendo o showzinho com o Remus por causa dele...

- Bendito seja o anel! – ele falou, sorrindo, e se jogou em um dos bancos próximos às mesas da cozinha. – Eu te reconheci por causa dos seus olhos.

- Meus olhos? - surpreendeu-se. - Meus olhos castanhos e comuns?

- Seus olhos castanhos e comuns? – ele sorriu para ela e balançou a cabeça. – Seus olhos castanhos não têm nada de comum. Quando você olha dentro dos seus olhos, é como se... É como se o mundo estivesse eternamente no outono. É como observar um mar de mel e avelãs. Seus olhos são meio hipnóticos, sabe? Eu me lembro de ter dez anos e encará-los como se fossem os olhos mais bonitos do mundo; e agora que eu venho a pensar, talvez eles sejam mesmo – sorriu para ela, com medo de estar ultrapassando algum limite invisível da amizade para qual estavam dando uma chance, mas não pôde se conter. Não poderia a deixar vivendo naquele mundo obscuro de negação; os olhos dela eram irresistíveis, e ela tinha de sabê-lo.

A garota ergueu-se imediatamente começando a se servir do sorvete que o elfo acabara de lhes servir.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, fazer o discurso sobre meus olhos castanhos e _não tão comuns_, mas, por favor, não repita o gesto. Não tem porquê... - disse, sentindo as faces quentes.

- Esse sorvete é ótimo, não é? – ele perguntou, feliz ao ver as bochechas dela vermelhas, mas chateado por ter ultrapassado uma linha invisível; não queria estragar tudo depois de apenas alguns minutos de amizade. Queria se provar que tinha força de vontade o suficiente para ser apenas amigo dela.

- É sim... - teve que concordar, e tirou os óculos por um momento para limpá-los na barra da blusa.

Sirius segurou a colher cheia de sorvete a meio caminho da boca, e a encarou. Aquela garota era tão diferente da menininha que conhecera na praia, de corpo e de alma. Não conseguia ver a menina estabanada escondida atrás daqueles olhos castanhos enigmáticos, com formato amendoado, e nem nos lábios que ela costumava manter espremidos em uma linha fina; não havia nada mais de menina no nariz levemente arrebitado ou na mecha de cabelo castanho que escapava de minuto em minuto do rabo de cavalo, se enlaçando teimosamente no aro dos óculos.

E agora que ela estava sem óculos, ele não conseguia deixar de sentir-se embasbacado; ela não tinha nenhum traço extremamente marcante, nada de único no rosto, além daqueles olhos mais inebriantes que álcool, e ainda assim, algo na maneira como ela se portava, algo no brilho dos olhos, no entortar dos lábios num eterno esgar de sorriso, era simplesmente entorpecente. Enquanto ela limpava os óculos na barra da blusa, ele observou o tecido se roçando gentilmente contra a pele lisa dela, com uma ou outra sarda, e o corpo que tanto havia mudado desde a última vez que ele a vira.

Estava tão entretido em observá-la, que não percebeu quando o sorvete que tinha em sua colher caiu em seu colo até que sua coxa começou a fica gelada.

- MERDA! – pulou de pé, jogando a colher na mesa e levanto a mão ao pedaço de seu corpo que estava levemente congelado.

- O que foi? - indagou, surpresa, recolocando os óculos.

- O sorvete! Ele caiu no meu colo! – apontou para a mancha marrom em suas calças, parecendo exasperado. O que raios estava pensando ao se deixar levar assim? – Tá gelado!

- É sorvete, esperava o quê? - indagou, rindo, e pegou a bolsa que trazia a tiracolo, tirando de lá um lenço branco, com o qual começou a limpar o bendito sorvete. Ele fez uma careta enquanto ela esfregava a calça dele com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, e a encarou.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. - falou, e o lenço sumiu num aceno de varinha. A garota voltou a se dedicar à apreciação do sorvete, Sirius a acompanhando silenciosamente.

* * *

- Boa noite, Pads. 

- Boa noite, Wormtail.

- Boa noite, Moony.

- Boa noite, Prongs.

Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, os quatro Marotos se ajeitaram na cama – Sirius de barriga para cima, James de lado, Peter todo encolhido e Remus rolando de um lado a outro até achar a mágica posição confortável da noite – e fecharam os olhos. O silêncio caiu sobre o dormitório, como acontecia todas as noites, e um a um eles foram entrando no território dos sonhos. Mas, inusitadamente, Sirius, e não Remus, era o último a dormir naquela noite.

Deitado em sua cama confortável, os olhos fechados, sua mente corria a mil. Pensava sobre várias coisas, desde a deserção da maioria de seus amigos perante ele, até como estaria sua prima Andrômeda depois de ter acabado de ter um bebê e, principalmente, sobre Phebs e a tarde que haviam passado juntos.

Uma amiga.

Nunca em sua vida tivera uma amiga. Sua última amiga havia sido a própria Phebs, quando tivera dez anos, e depois daquilo, o mais próximo havia sido Lily, mas ela praticamente o odiava. Não tinha certeza de como travar uma amizade com uma garota, e quais eram os limites a respeitar – aparentemente cruzara alguns deles durante aquela tarde -, mas por alguma razão se sentia animado ante a expectativa de poder virar para alguém e dizer "essa é Phoebe, minha _amiga_". Não tinha certeza, também, sobre como fariam aquilo dar certo; ele parecia fazer tudo errado, dizer todas as coisas que não devia, pensar tudo o que não era pensável, e ainda assim tinha esperanças. Esperanças de que poderia contar com Phoebe tanto quanto contava com os Marotos, e de que a amaria um dia à mesma extensão que os amava.

Passou longos minutos deitado em sua cama, deixando seus pensamentos fluírem por campos antes nunca visitados – como a pergunta de Phebs se ele achava que dava amor de verdade a todas suas garotas -, e uma sensação agradável cresceu com ele enquanto suas cobertas captavam o calor de seu corpo e o mandavam de volta, o envolvendo em um mundo morno e seguro; a sensação de que as coisas, a partir dali, seriam feitas da maneira certa.

Desde que partira da casa dos pais, tinha a sensação de que tudo o que fazia era errado, e a culpa morava dentro de seu coração eternamente; estar com Phebs era como voltar à época em que ainda fazia as coisas direito, e ela parecia lhe apontar o caminho certo a se seguir claramente. Estar com Phebs era quase como ganhar uma nova consciência, muito mais consciente que a sua própria.

E enquanto os roncos nada suaves de seus amigos começavam a emplastar o quarto, ele pôde sentir a culpa lhe deixando em paz pela primeira vez em meses; e foi com aquela sensação de leveza e liberdade que só vem com um coração puro que ele finalmente dormiu.

* * *

**N.A.:** Oi pessoal! Finalmente chegamos às seis novas reviews, e aqui está o segundo capítulo de A Espera da Estrela Certa! Fora do em nosso mundinho feliz, já estamos no vigésimo primeiro capítulo, então corram para reviewar, para que possamos alcançar logo aqui o mesmo número de capítulos que acalçamos fora!!! Sem mais delongas, às respostas de reviews...

**Priscila Black**, nós também adoramos o Sirius! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse cap, e que o Sirius naum tenha deixado a desejar (assim como a doce a [não yão amada Phebs)!

**Hamano Miharu**, os Marotos são que nem bolo, né? Nós também morremos de vontade de morder eles (quer dizer, pelo menos a Sam)... E quanto a fic ficar mais fofa, nao sei, mas que ela, em determinado momento, vai atacar os diabéticos, ah, isso vai... hauhaua

**Nyx Chan**, que bom que você gostou da fic! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse cap também!

**Adara Black**, que vergonha! É bom que agora já tenha lido a fic, viu? XD

**Assuero Racsama**, sim, isso é só um aquecimento... E quanto ao banho do pobre Sirius, ele até conhece o significado da palavra, mas prefere ignorar... huahauhauahua

**Tahh Halliwell**, que bom que gostou do cap! E obrigada por ter deixado a décima segunda review, nós estavamos começando a nos preocupar de que ela nunca sairia... hauahuahaha


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_CLANG!_

Sirius abriu os olhos rapidamente, sem parar de beijar a garota; chutou o balde para o outro lado, fazendo mais um barulho alto, e xingou a vassoura em seu caminho. Com um gesto calculado, imprensou a garota contra a parede, no lugar antes ocupado pela vassoura e pelo balde, puxando as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura, e a beijou com ainda mais paixão.

Ah, isso até que estava divertido.

Passando uma mão para dentro da blusa da garota, acariciou a barriga dela com carinho, e então sua perna começou a dor de segurar o peso dos dois, e ele deu um passo para trás para se ajeitar.

_CLANG!_

Bateu mais uma vez no balde. Abrindo os olhos novamente, afastou seus lábios dos dela e franziu o cenho.

- Você acha que esse armário vai colaborar com a gente? – ela riu diante daquela pergunta, enfiando o rosto no pescoço dele. Sirius continuou esperando a resposta, os olhos abertos, por alguns segundos, até se tocar – por causa da trilha de beijos que ela estava espalhando pelo seu pescoço – que ela não responderia. Com um suspirou, levou uma mão ao rosto dela e o trouxe de volta ao alcance de sua boca.

_Droga, Candie podia falar mais_, Sirius pensou consigo mesmo. A garota largou a boca dele mais uma vez, e ele deixou que ela começasse a abrir os botões de sua camisa enquanto encarava a parede. Candice Harbor era uma daquelas garotas que ele tinha orgulho de dizer 'eu peguei', mas por alguma razão engraçada não estava se divertindo tanto com ela quanto esperara. _Maldita obsessão com o meu pescoço._

- Candie... – ele tentou afasta-la de seu pescoço, ao que ela lançou um sorriso pervertido para ele e se encostou contra a parede, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Qual o problema, Siri? – ele baixou as pernas dela e deu um passo para trás, para aumentar o espaço entre os dois.

- Eu acho que já está tarde – ele levou uma mão ao rosto dela e fez sua carícia de adeus, abrindo um sorriso fraco. – E que nós devemos ir dormir um pouco. Já passou da hora do toque de recolher, eu acho – levou os olhos ao relógio, para constatar que estava errado (ainda faltava uma hora para o toque de recolher); estava prestes a dar outra desculpa qualquer para deixar Candice para trás quando sentiu um grande peso batendo contra ele.

_CLANG!_

Pela terceira vez em poucos minutos, ele bateu no balde; Candice havia pulado nele, agarrado seus lábios com os dela, passado as pernas novamente em volta de sua cintura. Ele arregalou os olhos, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura da garota para que ela não caísse, e estava prestes a começar a afastá-la quando a porta do armário se abriu.

- Wow... - Sirius ouviu a voz de Remus. - Foi mal...

- Eu disse pra você que não era um bicho papão, Remie... - era a voz de Phoebe.

Sirius finalmente conseguiu empurrar Candice para longe de si, e com uma patética falta de ar, virou-se para Remus e Phoebe. O que eles estavam fazendo ali?

- Moony! Phebs! – arfou, afastando Candice ainda mais, para o outro lado do armário, e arregalou os olhos. – Não é o que parece! – peraí, o que ele estava fazendo? Não estava namorando nenhum dos dois, não tinha que dar satisfações!

- Por Merlin, se não é o que parece, imagina se fosse... - Phebs riu-se. Ela segurava uma pilha enorme de livros, e Remus outra.

- Ta, _é_ o que parece. Phebs, Moony, essa é a Candice – apontou para a garota, que ajeitava vagamente as mechas loiras com uma mão enquanto abotoava a blusa sobre os peitos que mais pareciam bóias salva-vidas.

- É um prazer, Candice - Remus disse, sem graça, e olhou para Phoebe - Melhor irmos não? Já atrapalhamos o suficiente.

- Você atrapalhou, eu mandei deixar o pobre bicho papão em paz! - ela reclamou, mas o tom era de camaradagem. - Mas, vamos sim. Foi um prazer, Candice - disse, olhando para Candice. - Er... A saia está meio aberta também.

- Obrigada – a loira falou, começando a ajeitar a saia. Sirius apenas encarou os dois amigos enquanto eles partiam, deixando a porta do armário de vassouras aberto. – Pelas pintas de Morgana, você viu aquilo? – ela apontou para o corredor, agora vazio, enquanto Sirius deu um passo para mais perto dela, a fim de limpar o batom vermelho que pintava o rosto dela inteiro. – Você acha que Remus finalmente arranjou uma namorada? – Sirius não respondeu, procedendo a limpar seu próprio rosto com as costas das mãos. – Eles formam um casal tão _fofo_! Nerds se merecem!

- Eles não são nerds, Candie. E eles _não_ estão juntos. Agora termine de fechar a sua blusa; vamos dormir.

- Juntos? – ela perguntou animada, enquanto fechava o último botão.

- Não – ele baixou-se sobre ela, dando um último beijo, e partiu para o corredor. – Boa noite.

[hr

- Gárgulas galopantes – ele murmurou, não tendo certeza de que queria entrar. Passou a mão pela boca mais uma vez, terminando de limpar qualquer resquício de batom vermelho que pudesse haver ali, e pulou a abertura do retrato.

O Salão Comunal da Gryffindor estava pulsando com vida. Havia pessoas por todos os lados, e o fogo estava aceso alegremente; era quase inusitado, para àquela hora da noite. Alguns primeiranistas brincavam de snap explosivo num canto da sala, e um grupinho animado de quartanistas – incluindo um hufflepuff, curiosamente – observava um casal brigar silenciosamente no tabuleiro de xadrez. Remus estava sentado em uma das poltronas próximas ao fogo, a pilha gigante de livros que ele estivera carregando repousada ao seu lado, enquanto ele lia um dos volumes em concentração profunda.

Passou reto.

Com passos decididos, encarou o caminho que se estendia a sua frente e foi até as escadas. Não estava a fim de conversar com Remus agora; assumiu que fosse porque não queria as piadinhas que viriam com o fato dele estar pegando uma das garotas mais gostosas – e com Q.I. mais baixo, provavelmente – de toda Hogwarts.

Subiu os degraus rapidamente, chegando à porta de seu quarto sem muito esforço. Entrou enquanto abria os botões de sua camisa, e assim que se jogou em sua cama, arrancou suas calças. Estava entretido com encarar o teto quanto James finalmente o cumprimentou.

- Que bicho te mordeu, além daquele que causou essas marcas vermelhas no seu pescoço, Pads? - o amigo riu, enquanto mexia no malão.

- Droga – ele levou a mão ao pescoço, e então pulou da cama, indo até a janela para ver se James não estava mentindo; várias marcas levemente arroxeadas comprovavam a veracidade do comentário de James. – Droga, Candice! – e então, se virando para James e parecendo se lembrar da questão, deu de ombros, se jogando na cama com uma carranca. – Nada, nenhum bicho me mordeu.

O moreno ajeitou os óculos que insistiam em escorregar pelo nariz e o olhou bem, sabendo que ali tinha coisa.

- Tá, agora falando a verdade, o que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada! – droga, se não podia confiar em James, em que poderia? – Eu só fiquei com a Candice e fui pego pelo Remus e a Phoebe.

James riu baixinho.

- Phoebe te viu agarrando outra garota, é?

- Não, ela me viu agarrando uma porta com cabelos loiros e peitos infláveis – respirando fundo. – Sim, ela me viu agarrando a Candice. Mas era a Candie quem estava me agarrando!

- Sei... - o rapaz foi sentar-se na própria cama e parecia estar lutando contra uma vontade absurda de gargalhar. - E daí?

- E daí, que... Que.. – Sirius rolou na cama. Isso mesmo, _e daí?_ Qual era o problema de Phebs encontra-lo com outra garota? Eles eram apenas amigos. – Você ouviu a parte em que ela estava com o _Remus_? A essa hora da noite? Abrindo portas de _armários de vassouras_? – resolveu ignorar o fato de que eles estavam tentando checar se havia um bicho-papão no armário por causa de todo o barulho que ele e Candice estavam fazendo. – É óbvio que eles estão juntos! – e depois de uma pausa. – Não é?

- Talvez... - James teve que concordar. - Remus não comentou nada, mas ele não é tipo de cara que comenta. Certamente quando ele estiver com uma garota, seus amigos vão ser os últimos a saber. Ele é inteligente, sabe que iríamos encher a coitada.

Sirius fechou os olhos, deitado em sua cama, e então ficou de pé de repente. Com um gesto amplo das mãos, mostrando sua frustração, começou a andar de um lado a outro do quarto enquanto sua boca desembestava a falar.

- Mas isso é _traição_! Nós somos amigos dele, nós _temos_ de saber! Como é que ele pode não confiar o suficiente na gente? Nós estivemos com ele durante tantos momentos, e nunca traímos a confiança dele! Se ele estivesse com a Phebs, ele iria contar. Eu sei que ele iria. Não iria? Faz sentido, James, faz sentido ele contar pra gente!

- Não, não faz... - definitivamente, James estava fazendo uma força imensa para manter aquela expressão controlada. - Quando um de nós parou para contar para ele de alguma pegação? Por que ele tem que contar?

- Porque a Phebs é _especial_, porra! Se você ficasse com a Lily, você não viria correndo contar para mim? Você não vai comparar a Phebs a qualquer garota que você encontra num bar, vai? Puta que o pariu, James, eu achei que você fosse mais inteligente!

- Cara... - finalmente, James começou a rir a ponto de ficar com a barriga doendo. - Por Merlin, quando isso aconteceu?!

- Eu não sei! – Sirius bradou, ainda andando de um lado a outro. – Ele não contou para gente! Quando você acha que ele vai contar pra gente?

- Oh, meu Merlin, você é um completo idiota - o rapaz continuava rindo. - Quando você caiu de quatro pela Phoebe a ponto de estar morrendo de ciúmes do Moony desse jeito?! - explicitou, gargalhando ainda mais. - Dá pena olhar para você!

- Eu _certamente_ não estou de quatro pela Phebs! – Sirius foi até a cama de James, e qualquer um perceberia que seu rosto todo vermelho não era um bom sinal. – Eu apenas estou preocupado com meus amigos! Ela é minha _amiga_, você não percebeu? Nós firmamos um acordo de pura amizade faz quase um mês! Eu _não_ estou de quatro por ela!

- Então qual é o problema do Moony ficar com ela? - James tentou engolir o riso, sem sucesso. - Ele é um cara legal, lembra? Certinho... Ele vai cuidar bem dela nos armários da vida...

- NENHUM! – Sirius deu um passo para trás, assustado com a própria reação enérgica. – Quer dizer... Er... Não tem nenhum problema deles estarem juntos. O que me incomoda é que ele não tenha contado para gente. E nem ela para mim – e depois de uma pausa. – E que eles estragaram uma boa sessão de amassos minha; era Candice Harbor!

- Foi a loira peituda da hufflepuff que tentou arrancar o pedaço do seu pescoço, então? - indagou, meneando a cabeça em negativa. - Não se preocupe, mais cedo ou mais tarde as novidades chegam. Quer dizer, pelo menos para o casamento receberemos um convite, eles não nos deixariam de fora. - disse, deitando-se confortavelmente na cama, parecendo muito feliz consigo mesmo e com o desespero do melhor amigo. Aquilo era uma desforra por todos os anos que Pads o incomodara por causa de Lily!

- Casamento?! – a voz de Sirius saiu mais aguda e desesperada do que ele pretendera; o que raios estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava tão incomodado com tudo aquilo? – Você não acha que eles vão se casar, acha?

- É o próximo estágio... - respondeu olhando pro teto. - Remus é um cara certinho, namorou tem que casar!

- Oh, Merlin – sem nem perceber, Sirius começou a hiperventilar. – Ohhh, Merlin – sentou-se em sua cama, e arregalou os olhos. – Oh...

Naquele momento, a porta abriu-se, Remus e Peter entraram rindo de algo que parecia ser uma piada muito boa.

- Que tá rolando? - Peter olhou para Sirius. - Você está bem? Alguém te azarou?

Sirius abriu a boca e a fechou algumas vezes, se parecendo estranhamente com um peixe fora d'água. Os olhos ainda estavam arregalados, e ele não conseguia processar direito a idéia de que Remus e Phebs pudessem se casar. Ter filhos. Dormirem abraçados. Oh, Merlin. Remus parecia tão feliz! Por que aquilo tinha de parecer tão errado, então?

- Ele acabou de sair de uma seção de agarração com Candicer Harbor... Precisa de horas para se recuperar - James decidiu intervir. - Amanhã vai estar melhor, espero.

- Ou depois de amanhã – Peter contemplou, olhando para a expressão acabada de Sirius. – Bom trabalho, amigão – e com um tapinha no ombro de Sirius, foi se deitar.

[hr

Não estava apaixonado. Essa fora a conclusão brilhante de Sirius, depois de dois dias ponderando. Não estava apaixonado, não estava caído de quatro, não perdera seu coração para sua amiga. Haviam apenas sido vinte e dois dias e sete horas absolutamente brilhantes de amizade, e ele não queria, portanto, vê-la machucada. E Phebs estar com Remus era potencialmente problemático, porque o seu amigo não tinha o dom de manter um relacionamento saudável nem que sua vida dependesse disso (quer dizer, ao menos era isso que Sirius assumira, porque Remus nunca estivera em um relacionamento).

Como amigo dela, portanto, era seu trabalho cuidar dela. Observá-la. Não de uma maneira 'estou-respirando-em-seu-pescoço-de-tão-perto-e-assustadoramente-que-te-observo', mas de uma maneira absolutamente platônica e saudável. Apenas queria ter certeza de que Remus estava fazendo tudo certo.

Destarte, desculpas não faltavam para ele estar naquele pedacinho ensolarado dos jardins de Hogwarts, no que prometia ser o último sábado agradável por um longo tempo – o inverno estava se aproximando – observando Remus e Phebs rirem embaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago. O que ele não esperara quando criara essas desculpas, é claro, é que tivesse de apresentá-las a alguém. Mas a imagem de Candice Harbor se aproximando dele dizia que era hora de ele escolher as desculpas que mais faziam sentido, porque ela gostaria de sabê-las.

- Oiiii, Siri! – ela se jogou ao lado dele, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorrindo sensualmente enquanto se abaixava para roubar um beijo. Sirius deixou-se ser beijado, mas não tirou os olhos do casal próximo do lago.

- Oi, Candie – balbuciou, e a garota afastou o rosto do dele para ver o que ele observava com tanta atenção.

- O que houve, querido? – ela estivou o pescoço um pouco, e finalmente avistou Remus e Phoebe embaixo da árvore, parecendo íntimos e sorridentes. – Ah, então eles _estão_ juntos!

- Não! – Sirius disse, virando-se rapidamente para ela. – Quer dizer... Nós não sabemos. Ele ainda não disse nada.

- E por que diria? Remus é um menino inteligente – ela sorriu, se abaixando sobre ele e roubando mais um beijo; Sirius se afastou rápido, a tempo de pegar Remus colocando uma mexa do cabelo de Phoebe atrás da orelha dela.

- Remus é nosso amigo, é claro que ele contaria! – ele murmurou, observando hipnotizado enquanto Phoebe ria de qualquer coisa que Remus dissera e abria um livro, do qual ambos começaram a ler. – Ele é nosso amigo.

- E vocês são praguinhas terríveis – ela apertou as bochechas dele, sorrindo, e então roubou mais um beijo rápido. Ele continuava a observar seus amigos sob a árvore. – O que houve, Siri? Está tudo bem?

- Ta, ta tudo ótimo – a mão de Remus não estava próxima demais da de Phoebe? – Tudo brilhante.

- Bom, se está tudo tão bem, por que você não vem comigo até algum cantinho escuro e a gente deixa tudo ainda melhor?

- Outra hora, Candie. Agora estou ocupado – a loira arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas para Sirius, mas ele não percebeu. Virou vagamente uma página da revistinha que tinha no colo e continuou a ver a progressão constante da mão de Remus na direção de Phoebe. Aquele _pervertido_!

- Ocupado com o quê? Você nem está olhando essa revista! – pegou o volume da mão de Sirius e o jogou longe – Vamos, Siri, só alguns beijos! – ele não respondeu. A mão de Remus havia se afastado da de Phoebe e alcançado dentro de sua mochila. Por um instante, Sirius respirou aliviado, e então a mão de Remus emergiu com um pedaço de chocolate, que foi estendido numa oferta muda à Phoebe. Em um salto, sem nem saber o que estava fazendo, ficou de pé.

Foram precisos doze passos largos e furiosos para ele alcançar Remus e Phoebe, e se postar atrás deles, praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventanas. Ainda sem saber por que, limpou sua garganta com força para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Pode me passar esse chocolate, Sr. Remus Lupin! – estendeu uma mão, agarrando o pedaço de chocolate a meio caminho da mão de Phoebe, que parecia ia aceitá-lo – Você não vai estragar seu apetite antes do jantar com uma porcaria dessas! A próxima coisa que você sabe, não existe mais hora das refeições, e nem predileção por pastelão de rins, e há apenas chocolate e gordura, gordura e gordura, por todos os lados! Eu não vou deixar vocês arruinarem suas vidas com essa barra imbecil! – atirou o chocolate no lago, em um gesto amplo, e cruzou os braços. – Fui bem claro?

O 'casal' olhou imediatamente para Sirius. Phoebe estava com a mão estendida para receber a bendita barra de chocolate que por 'algum motivo que a ciência não poderia explicar' Remus lhe ofertara; já o maroto tinha um livro sobre Defesa avançada no colo, aberta na página sobre Patronos. Nenhum dos dois parecia entender porque Sirius estava se comportando como um anormal, além do anormal que ele já era.

- Você está bêbado? - a garota foi a primeira a falar.

- Não! – se ele tinha bebido? Se ele tinha _bebido_? Não! Ele apenas não queria ver nenhum dos dois morrer com as artérias entupidas por cacau! Era tão difícil compreender que ele queria amigos saudáveis?

- Pads, alguém azarou a sua cabeça? - Remus também estava duvidando da sanidade do amigo.

- NÃO! Eu só não quero que vocês morram antes de mim! – ele descruzou os braços, perdendo um pouco de sua convicção. Por que viera ali mesmo?

- Você acabou de jogar uma barra de chocolate no lago - Phebs reclamou, levantando-se. - A menos que os sereianos ou a lula gostem dos produtos da Dedosdemel, isso foi um tremendo desperdício!

- Eu estava _salvando suas vidas_! – ele reclamou mais uma vez, e então bufou – Mas se vocês são ingratos o suficiente para não apreciarem isso, ÓTIMO! – virou sobre seus calcanhares, apenas para encontrar Candice parada muito próxima; pegando a mão dela, começou a andar para longe. – Vamos, Candie; onde era mesmo aquele canto escuro do qual você me falou?

- Pads! - Phebs reclamou. Sirius parou no meio de seu caminho e se virou para ela, parecendo meio contrariado.

- Quê?

- Você veio aqui só para jogar um chocolate no lago? - ela indagou, confusa, e Remus pareceu querer saber também, concordando com um aceno, enquanto colocava uma mão sobre o ombro da garota.

- Urgh! – soltou a mão de Candice e deu alguns passos pesados na direção dos dois amigos; por que Remus estava com a mão no ombro dela? – Eu vim aqui salvar vocês dois de morrerem com as artérias entupidas! DE NADA!

- Sirius, você está gritando... - Remus comentou.

- NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU!

- Snuffles, você _está_ gritando. - a garota falou, pegando uma das mãos do amigo, tentando fazê-lo voltar à realidade.

- Eu... Me desculpe – ele murmurou, baixando os olhos para a mão dela na sua; sentindo um calafrio que nenhuma de suas desculpas poderia explicar, terminou o contato e virou-se para Candice. – Vamos, Candie.

- Tchau... - a ravenclaw disse, e voltou-se para Remus num sussurro. - O que está acontecendo com ele?

- Juro para você que não faço idéia - ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

[hr

Ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez, rolando na cama. Remus já havia achado sua posição confortável fazia horas; James já entrara num estágio tão profundo de sono que não se mexia mais; os roncos de Peter eram tão altos que indicavam que ele estava no sétimo sono, para não acordar com eles. E Sirius estava ali. A uma hora de ver o sol nascer pela janela ao lado da cama de Remus. A sete horas da hora certa de dormir. Rolando na cama. Os olhos abertos.

Encostou-se melhor contra os travesseiros, com vontade de simplesmente se matar e acabar com toda aquela palhaçada. Acabar com os ataques e pitis. Ele nem ao menos estava se reconhecendo! De uma semana para cá tudo ficara tão complicado, tão estranho; ele perdera total controle sobre seu corpo, não conseguia mais falar com Remus sem sentir vontade de pular no pescoço dele, e James não parava de atormentá-lo com aquela idéia ridícula de que ele estava caído por Phebs. Há! Como se isso fosse sequer possível.

Quer dizer, ele era _amigo_ da Phebs. Tinham um trato, pelas barbas de Merlin! Mas por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito maluco com a Phebs, então? Só havia uma explicação.

Droga, ele estava com a síndrome do irmão mais velho.

Com um suspiro, rolou na cama mais uma vez.

Era a única explicação lógica, é claro. Todos aqueles ataques inexplicáveis de ciúmes, a vontade de esganar Remus, a sensação de traição porque Phebs podia ter arranjado um namorado; tudo se resumia à síndrome de irmão mais velho. Aparentemente, durante aquele quase um mês, havia se deixado afeiçoar por Phebs muito mais do que se dera conta, e agora a enxergava como uma irmã mais nova que devia defender dos predadores como Remus.

Não havia nada errado em ver Phebs assim; quer dizer, ele a conhecera quando ainda era muito jovem, e vê-la daquele jeito não era nenhum problema. O único mal era o jeito como ele vinha agindo recentemente com Remus; precisava aprender a se controlar, porque não podia sair gritando toda vez que visse um pedaço de chocolate se aproximando de Phebs.

Droga, como odiava se sentir assim. Maldita síndrome! Era como se tivesse uma esfinge de uma tonelada sentada sobre seu peito, pedindo a resposta para uma charada impossível. Ele não sabia como se controlar. Não sabia como parar de agir daquele jeito besta. Virando-se na cama de modo a poder ver Remus dormindo, tentou ver o amigo como sempre o via – um menino-lobo de coração puro, bom, sempre agradável – e não conseguiu. A única coisa que havia ali era um predador tentando comer o coração de Phebs para janta. Droga.

Virando-se novamente para o teto, respirou fundo para controlar o animal que rugia dentro de seu peito, pedindo para ele mandar Remus manter suas mãos de lobo longe de sua Phebs. Será que algum dia poderia permitir que Phebs e Remus fossem simplesmente felizes?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Terça à noite na biblioteca. Certamente não era dos programas mais divertidos em Hogwarts, mas a garota realmente não pensara em diversão naquela mudança para a Inglaterra. Phoebe jogou a mecha do cabelo para trás, fazendo uma nota mental para no futuro próximo suas tranças não deixarem aqueles fios incômodos se soltarem e lhe tirarem a atenção dos apontamentos de transfiguração. _Maldita matéria!_

Aquilo tinha tanta lógica quanto Elvis num desfile de alta costura.Sua mente e transfiguração eram idéias incompatíveis.

A garota tirou os óculos e deitou um pouco sobre a mesa, deixando a mente vagar desde a novidade da mudança para a Inglaterra até o momento presente. Seus pais animados em sair da América, a nova casa, Snuffles pegando gripe graças aquele tempo úmido e estranho britânico. Um sorriso veio aos seus lábios ao se lembrar do velho cachorro.

Mudar de Nova York não fora difícil, dizer adeus aos conhecidos no Instituto Mágico de Ensino Tudor menos ainda. Com as constantes mudanças aprendera a não se apegar, assim era mais fácil partir depois. Tanto que estava estranhando o presente momento que vivia. Mesmo que a primeira idéia que lhe viera à mente quando soubera da mudança para Hogwarts fora a possibilidade de reencontrar Sirius, não se apegara a idéia, com medo de se decepcionar depois.

Mas lá estava ele presente na sua vida de novo, embora com um início meio conturbado, aos poucos iam se acertando. Certo, Sirius àsvezes se comportava de uma forma estranhíssima, que nem a mente mais criativa era capaz de compreender, mas quando estava no seu normal, se é que se podia chamar de normal, gostava de estar ao lado dele. Pelo menos uma vez por semana iam até as cozinhas tomar sorvete com bolo, ou qualquer coisa não saudável que os elfos pudessem oferecer. Passavam horas conversando sobre assuntos sem importância, nas quais ele sempre a fazia rir.

Depois de notar que realmente não iria conseguir avançar o sinal, o rapaz estava se esforçando para ser o melhor amigo que podia, e ela louvava seu esforço, embora não fosse dizer isso a ele, óbvio. Sentia-se _quase _especial pelas horas que ele despedia para si. Havia montes de garotas correndo atrás do amigo, e a parte de que uma frase sua merecesse mais atenção do que aquelas jovens de atrativos super desenvolvidos definitivamente fazia bem pro seu ego.

E ainda tinha Remus! O rapaz era uma peça rara da mãe natureza, vinham passando muito tempo juntos, e ele a ajudava em tudo que podia. Era gentil, inteligente e estava na maioria do tempo de bom humor. Um verdadeiro _gentleman._ Realmente gostava de conversar com ele e ouvi-lo. Vinha conversando mais com o rapaz do que com qualquer outra pessoa nos últimos quatro anos, e lhe falando mais também. Isso lhe deixava mais leve e decidida a enfrentar as dificuldades que o resto de Hogwarts lhe impunha.

Se não fosse pelos marotos, Leon e Lily, diria que estava sozinha na escola. Certamente não era das pessoas mais sociáveis e populares, mas não encontrara um único motivo lógico para que _todas_ as garotas da sua casa a ignorassem como vinham fazendo! Os rapazes ainda a cumprimentavam, mas as meninas passavam por ela como se uma das muitas armaduras de Hogwarts, a qual não merecia a mínima atenção. Pensara no começo que era por ser novata, mas já fazia praticamente um mês que estava em Hogwarts e a situação continuava. Desistira de fazer suas refeições na mesa de Ravenclaw, na mesa dos leões ao menos sempre tinha alguém para conversar.

Olhou para as ravenclaws na mesa mais próxima, sentadas com algumas slytherins, que lhe encaravam. Elas viraram a cara e começaram a falar de alguma assunto muito interessante, que o bom senso lhe dizia ser a sua pessoa_. Merda._ O que fizera para se tornar a _persona non grata_ daquele bendito castelo?!

O cérebro trabalhava em busca de respostas quando seus olhos acabaram avistando um certo maroto que acabava de entrar na biblioteca, sentiu-se mais leve e feliz por finalmente ter companhia. Andar gingado e despreocupado, gravata meio frouxa, a mochila presa num único ombro. Sirius cumprimentou algumas garotas no caminho, mas quando a viu, não perdeu tempo em se aproximar.

[hr

- Oi, Phebs! – Sirius se jogou em uma cadeira, deixando a mala cair ao seu lado, e jogou as pernas em cima da mesa, feliz de finalmente encontrá-la; bateu a mão no bolso rapidamente para ter certeza de que o Mapa do Maroto não estava aparecendo. – Tudo bem?

- Sim... - ela sorriu, pegando o terceiro imenso tomo de transfiguração avançada e o encarou. - Sabe o que aconteceu com o Remus? Não o vi o dia todo, isso não é normal.

- Ele teve ir visitar a tia dele; ela está doentíssima, à beira da morte – ele fez sua melhor imitação de uma expressão séria; a verdade era que estava consternado por ela querer saber sobre Remus antes mesmo de perguntar como ele estava. E se ele a estivesse procurando com um grande peso sobre os ombros, em busca de uma amiga? Ela gostaria primeiro de saber onde Remus estava? Com um olhar enfezado voltado para o céu nublado lá fora, culpando a lua cheia por todos os seus problemas, cruzou os braços e encarou Phebs.

A face da garota endureceu levemente, estava preocupada.

- Quando isso aconteceu? Ele não me falou nada, ok... Ele parecia meio tristonho ontem, mas pensei que fosse gripe.

- Ah, relaxa – ele falou para ela, baixando as pernas e sentindo-se ainda mais chateado com a reação dela. – A família dele inteira é meio doente; dizem que é uma maldição.

- E você quer que eu relaxe? - ela riu amarelo, aquele jeito despreocupado de Sirius era desconcertante.

- Eu... – respirando fundo, percebeu o quanto estava soando como um imbecil completo; quem falava uma coisa dessas sobre seu melhor amigo? – Me desculpe – se estendeu por cima da mesa e pegou a mão dela na sua, num gesto confortador. – O Remus não gosta que nós nos preocupemos sobre isso; só porque tem uma maldição sobre a família dele, ele não quer receber tratamento especial. Então, quando ele voltar, seria muito apreciado por ele se você simplesmente não fizesse perguntas – e num tom meio sombrio, perdendo-se em suas próprias memórias. – Todos temos segredos que preferimos manter secretos.

- Ok... Vou me lembrar disso quando ele voltar para Hogwarts - concordou, embora meio desconfiada. - Feliz por suas detenções terem acabado? - indagou, resolvendo mudar de assunto.

- Muito – ele sorriu, perscrutando os braços limpos, sem qualquer sinal de fezes de hipogrifo. – Você não faz idéia! Aliás, exatamente por isso, eu gostaria de convidá-la para celebrar; vamos tomar sorvete?

- Não me tente com sorvete - disse, rindo. - Tenho transfiguração para enfiar na cabeça; McGonnagal é exigente demais... E eu não entendo metade do que ela diz! - explicou, parecendo cansada.

- Ah, Minnie é tão boazinha! – ele sorriu para ela, se estendendo um pouco sobre a mesa para chegar mais perto. – Se você prometer não contar para ninguém – ele murmurou, em um tom de quem confidenciava um segredo – e, assim, manter a minha reputação intacta... Eu posso te ajudar.

- A matar McGonnagal e me livrar das aulas? Por mais tentando que seja, prisão perpetua em Azkaban não é legal.

- Oh! Eu nunca poderia machucar um fio de cabelo branco de minha adorada Minnie! Eu estou te falando sobre te ajudar a estudar – como dizer aquilo sem soar convencido? – Eu sou absolutamente brilhante em Transfiguração; dizem que até mesmo melhor que o velho Dumbledore – ok, que se danasse. Não tinha como dizer aquilo sem soar convencido.

- Você é bom na matéria mais complicada de todas as matérias absurdas de se entender? - ela indagou, como se ele acabasse de contar a piada do século.

- O que eu posso fazer se sou um gênio?

- Sirius... - a garota optou por somente rir. - Ok, gênio amado do meu coração, se você for realmente bom em Transfiguração, aceito a ajuda. Eu ia pedir ao...

- Eu sou um gênio – ele afirmou, antes que ela pudesse terminar aquela frase e manda-lo para o mundo dos loucos com ataques de ciúmes; maldita síndrome!Respirando fundo e deixando sua voz mais suave, continuou. – Eu te ajudo, Phebs. Seria um prazer ajudar; não há ninguém em Hogwarts que possa te ajudar melhor do que eu.

- Ok - ela concordou. - Agora que suas detenções acabaram isso vai ficar mais fácil; que dias da semana você pode dispor para sua amiga que não entende patavinas de transfiguração? Vá lá, eu não quero atrapalhar sua movimentada vida social de jeito nenhum.

- Qualquer dia que você quiser – ele disse, sorrindo e apoiando o rosto numa mão, piscando os olhos de uma maneira que a fez rir; fazê-la rir era bom, era decididamente bom. – Minha vida social se resume a você, chuchu.

- Eu não tenho atividades extra curriculares, sem clubes e sem amigas chatas que exigem minha atenção por motivos bobocas - deu de ombros. – Diga o dia que nos encontraremos.

- Amanhã e sempre que você precisar? Estou ao seu dispor sempre que precisar, nobre senhorita. Você sabe que eu sou todo seu...

- SIRIUS? – com um virar de cabeça que quase lhe partiu o pescoço em dois, Sirius avistou Candice parada à suas costas. – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA MOCRÉIA?

Phoebe levou a mão, que até aquele momento Sirius segurara sem que ela desse conta, ao rosto.

- Eu não mereço... - murmurou, impaciente.

- Candice? – ele arregalou os olhos, e sem a mão de Phoebe para segurá-lo, ficou de pé em um salto. – Não chame a Phoebe de mocréia!

- Eu chamo ela do que quiser, considerando-se que ela estava aí, toda agarradinha com o MEU NAMORADO! – Sirius arregalou os olhos ainda mais; namorado dela? Agarradinho? Ele estava apenas brincando!

- Não, você não chama, porque eu _não sou seu namorado_! Quantas vezes eu já te disse isso?

- Você! – ela se virou para Phoebe, apontando um dedo trêmulo de unhas manicuradas à perfeição. – VOCÊ ARRUINOU MINHA VIDA!

- Eu? - a morena, ciente que cada olhar da biblioteca estava dirigido aos três, meneou a cabeça em negativa. - Está acontecendo um imenso mal entendido – começou. - Eu não tenho nada com o... Espera - pensou melhor. - Eu não tenho que te dar explicações, caramba. Pense o que quiser, mas se continuar apontando seu dedo para mim, vai ficar sem ele.

- VOCÊ ARRUINOU MINHA VIDA, DESGRAÇADA! – Candice continuava com o dedo apontado para Phebs e Sirius, em uma manobra desesperada, pegou o dedo e o baixou.

- Candie,se controle. Tente se acalmar. Mais tarde a gente conversa, 'tá bom? Agora tome uma poção calmante e durma um pouco – com um sorriso por cima do ombro. – Vamos Phebs? O sorvete dos elfos nos espera.

- SIRIUS!!! – Candice ainda deu um último berro, mas Sirius a ignorou, andando em direção à porta da biblioteca.

Phoebe colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou os três tomos sobre transfiguração, mas quando passou pela loira não resistiu e disse:

- Cuidado, acho que raiva envelhece!'Tou indo! - gritou para Sirius que a esperava.

- AHHH! – Candice, com um último berro desesperado, levou as mãos ao rosto, como que em busca de rugas, e saiu correndo da biblioteca. Com um sorriso, Sirius ofereceu um braço a Phebs enquanto a loira corria mais a frente.

- Pronta?

- Sim... - ela segurou no braço do amigo - Já fiz minha maldade do dia! - disse, parecendo encantada.

- Eu ainda vou fazer a minha mais tarde – ele sorriu, descendo o corredor animadamente, sua mente correndo em busca de um tópico adequado de conversa – Então, Phebs, por que você faz Transfiguração se você acha tão difícil?

- Transfiguração é uma matéria importante!

- Essa tem de ser a resposta mais eloqüente que eu já recebi – ele sorriu para ela, lhe dando uma ombrada de leve. – Vamos lá, quero a resposta completa e verdadeira. Phebs, por que você faz Transfiguração se é a matéria mais complicada de todas as matérias absurdas de se entender?

- Muitas profissões importantes exigem transfiguração, você deve ter tido orientação vocacional no quinto ano, não? - retrucou, entregando os livros para ele, que os pedia com um gesto.

- Oh, e qual profissão importante que exige Transfiguração no currículo você pretende seguir? – ele ajeitou melhor os livros e a mochila num braço e se inclinou na direção dela para se equilibrar.

A garota fez um esgar engraçado com a boca, como se estivesse travando um duelo mental terrível.

- Não ria! Eu quero... - suspirou - quero ser medibruxa.

Ele sorriu para ela, e buscou a mão dela em silêncio para cobrir com a sua.

- Eu acho a profissão de medibruxa extremamente nobre; você vai ser ótima – olhou para ela de rabo de olho, sorrindo ao ver que ela estava um pouco vermelha.

- Que bicho te mordeu hoje? Por que está tão... - pareceu pensar com cuidado na palavra correta - gentil?

- Acho... – ele pensou durante alguns instantes; por que estava sendo tão gentil? Como pessoa com síndrome de irmão mais velho era trabalho dele puxar as maria-chiquinhas dela, e não afagar a cabeça dolorida. – Acho que é porque... Bom, às vezes eu sou uma pessoa legal – ele murmurou, baixando os olhos. É, desculpa simplesmente brilhante, Sirius.

- Você é uma pessoa legal, que se comporta de maneiras muito estranhas às vezes, mas não deixa de ser legal por isso. Passa a ser estranho - sorriu para ele, feliz com sua brilhante conclusão.

- Eu não sou estranho! – ele bradou, indignado, mas estava sorrindo; fez cócegas na pêra e se virou para ela, mostrando a língua. – _Você_ é estranha, Phebs!

- Não sou estranha! Retire isso, Sirius Black! - mandou, sem entrar na cozinha. Como resposta, ele pulou em cima dela e começou a fazer cócegas.

- Retire primeiro que _eu_ sou estranho! Vamos lá! Diga comigo! Sirius Black é o melhor!

- Pára! Pára! - ela gritava, tentando tirar as mãos dele de si. - Eu nunca vou dizer isso, desista!

- Sirius Black nunca desiste! – ele berrou, a jogando no chão e a prendendo ali com o próprio corpo enquanto forçava os sapatos dela para fora dos pés. – Diga comigo 'Sirius é o maioral', senão eu não paro!!! – tendo sucesso em sua empreitada de arrancar os sapatos dela, ele começou a fazer cócegas nos pés.

- Não! - ela gritou, rindo - Sirius Black é um babaca! - e empurrou, mas ele era infinitamente mais forte.

- Sirius Black é o rei do mundo! – percebendo que as cócegas nos pés não estavam surtindo efeito, ele voltou à barriga, ao que ela começou a se contorcer loucamente e a rir. – Sirius Black é tudo de bom!

- Babaca! Babaca! - disse, e as mãos pequenas tentaram fazer cócegas nele também.

- Sirius Black é fodônico, e não tem cócegas! – ele bradou, enquanto se sentava e a puxava junto de si, a abraçando por trás e fazendo cócegas. – Vamos, admita!

- Não! - gritou em plenos pulmões, mas já estava sem ar. - Isso não é justo!

- O mundo é um lugar injusto! Agora admita!

- Não! Eu não agüento... - murmurou, rindo com as últimas forças. - Ok, você é legalzinho, feliz?

- Sirius Black é o maioral! – ele insistiu, ainda fazendo cócegas.

- Sirius, por favor... - implorou. Ele ponderou o tom de voz que ela estava usando por um instante e então parou de fazer cócegas.

- Sirius é um ótimo amigo – ele murmurou, as mãos ainda na barriga dela.

- Um incrível amigo... - disse, definitivamente sem ar.

- Você também – ele respondeu, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela e fechando os olhos, cansado de controlá-la para poder fazer cócegas direito.

- Panaca... - riu baixinho e deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. - Vai me pagar por essa, viu!

- Numa outra encarnação, quem sabe - ele sorriu, abrindo os olhos devagar, não querendo soltá-la. Ela era muito mais quente e confortável do que ele esperara. Respirando fundo, podia sentir o cheiro vago do perfume dela, apesar de já ser quase o fim do dia; era uma mistura suave de flores e baunilha.

A garota mantinha um sorriso raro nos lábios, observando o rosto do rapaz tão de perto; de fato era um acontecimento incomum. Ele tinha traços fortes e angulosos, definitivamente não dava para negar que o menino da sua infância estava se tornando um homem muito bonito.

Sirius levantou os olhos e virou o rosto um pouco para o lado, a fim de encarar Phoebe nos olhos. A respiração dela estava batendo, morna, em seu nariz, e ele podia ver cada traço das íris castanhas por trás dos óculos; hipnotizado, ele ficou em silêncio.

- Sorvete! - ela exclamou, de repente, como se acordasse de um transe, e se livrou dos braços dele. - Levanta, panaca!

- É... – ele murmurou, ainda sentado no chão; por alguma razão, seu corpo inteiro estava mole, e ele se sentia meio grogue, como se estivesse bêbado. Balançando a cabeça, como que para afastar essas sensações (sem muito sucesso). Se forçou a ficar de pé, mas seus joelhos estavam bambos – Sorvete. Sorvete de chocolate. Vamos – e entrou na cozinha.

Talvez sem notar a situação do amigo, Phebs pegou os livros que Sirius derrubara no chão antes de iniciar a seção de tortura, digo de cócegas, e o seguiu.

- Logo vai estar frio demais para sorvete... – seu tom pareceu meio sentido. – O que faremos então?

- Chocolate quente – ele afirmou, com muito mais convicção do que sentia. Sim, dali a pouco seria frio demais para sorvete, e o que ele faria sem aqueles encontros eventuais com Phebs? Ele precisava daqueles encontros. Não podiam simplesmente acabar – O chocolate quente dos elfos é quase tão bom quanto o sorvete.

- Chocolate quente então... – concordou, o elfo que costumava servi-los nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que queriam, já saindo em busca de bolo e sorvete – Mas sabe, nós poderíamos conversar em outro lugar, quero dizer, se nenhuma das suas inúmeras ficantes tentar me matar no processo, claro...

- Inúmeras ficantes? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – Que ultraje! Eu não tenho inúmeras ficantes! Dá para contar nos dedos das mãos e dos pés! – abriu um sorriso para ela, mostrando que era apenas brincadeira, e se sentou. – Nós poderíamos nos encontrar em outros lugares sim. Mas quais?

- Hogwarts é grande... Pelo amor de Merlin, você anda para cima e para baixo nessas passagens secretas que quase ninguém conhece, sabe disso melhor que eu. Vamos lá, deve conhecer lugares legais.

- Lugares legais... Bem... – onde poderia levá-la? Havia vários lugares lindos na Floresta Proibida, mas ela não podia entrar lá como humana; podia levá-la para o Salão dos Monitores, que geralmente era deserto... Ou para a Sala Precisa. Mas todos esses lugares eram escondidos, e ela podia pensar que ele queria esconder a amizade dos dois; isso definitivamente não era o que ele queria. Talvez... – Tem a Sala Precisa. E o Salão de Inverno. Ou os jardins... Tem uma árvore muito bonita perto do lago, e é um lugar legal, apesar de frio.

- Me fale desses lugares... – pediu, o rosto apoiado nas mãos, e toda a sua atenção direcionada ao rapaz.

- Ok... – a expressão dela era suave, e ele sentiu seu coração fazendo uma rápida viagem até sua garganta antes que pudesse continuar. – O Salão de Inverno fica numa torre perto da Ravenclaw... Tem uma lareira gigantesca e uns sofás enormes que são ótimos para dormir... E os elfos servem chocolate quente lá quando você quer – ele sorriu para ela, sua voz ficando mais firme conforme o sorriso dela ia crescendo. – E tem uma janela na parte sul que mostra todo o lago e as montanhas por trás, e é espetacular. Uma vez eu fui lá tarde da noite e começou a nevar... Dava para ver cada floco dançando até chegar aos jardins, foi ótimo – ele respirou fundo, baixando os olhos ao perceber o que estava falando. – Droga, eu estou soando como um idiota.

- Não, não está! – ela riu. – Por que acha isso?

- Eu não estou soando como um idiota? Da última vez que eu falei sobre o Salão de Inverno o James me xingou.

- O James, o cara que acha que afanar pomos de ouro e tentar pegá-los de cinco em cinco minutos é legal? Ele não tem muita banca para falar de idiotice! Depois de te ouvir falar sobre o Salão de Inverno vou te encher até o último de seus dias para que me leve lá! Não duvide disso.

- Hey! – ele falou, sorrindo e pegando uma colherada de sorvete. – Isso é absolutamente desnecessário! Eu te levo lá no primeiro dia que não der mais para tomar sorvete, que tal?

- Trato feito! – concordou e soltou um suspiro. – Acho que eu não deveria ter apoiado a raiva de Candice, vou cair no conceito das garotas de Hogwarts, de clone de Armadura para bosta de hipogrifo, aposto. – disse, dando uma grande colherada no sorvete.

- Armadura? Do que você está falando? Você não é nem prateada nem brilhante... – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – As meninas estão te tratando mal?

- Elas não estão me tratando... – disse devagar a meio caminho de outra colherada – Acho que esse é termo certo.

- Elas não estão te tratando? – ele encheu a boca com um bocado de sorvete, e continuou a falar, soltando respingos de chocolate pela mesa. – Explique-se!

- Elas não falam comigo, me ignoram... – deu de ombros. – parece um filme de adolescentes americano bem ruim. Não me peça para explicar o que é um filme – pediu em seguida.

- Eu sei o que é um filme! – ele bradou, baixando a colher – Eu fiz Estudo dos Trouxas por meio ano! – e com um suspiro, apoiou o rosto num punho e a encarou fundo nos olhos – Você quer que eu fale com a Candice pra ela pedir para as meninas serem mais legais com você? Ela é meio que a rainha da escola.

- Nem... – ela meneou a cabeça em negativa – Garotas da minha idade normalmente me impacientam, sabe... Eu realmente não sinto falta dos gritinhos, crises por namorados e semelhantes. Só é estranho não dar bom dia e boa noite, mas não vou morrer por isso. Pode relaxar.

- Certeza? – ele apontou sua colher vazia para ela. – Porque eu posso fazer a escola inteira te amar!

- Eu não quero que a escola inteira finja que me ame – rolou os olhos, estavam entrando na velha discussão de sempre.

- Está bem – ele murmurou, baixando a colher sobre o pote de sorvete. – Não está mais aqui quem falou – levantando a colher até sua boca, não comeu o sorvete, a encarando em silêncio por um instante. – Eu apenas queria te ver feliz.

- Eu estou feliz – falou, espontaneamente, e baixou o tom para som de sussurro. – Snuffles, promete guardar um segredo?

- Prometo – ele sussurrou de volta, esticando o pescoço para ficar mais perto dela e escutar melhor.

- Sirius Black está se saindo melhor amigo do que eu poderia imaginar nos meus sonhos mais surreais...

Ele a encarou, segurando a respiração. Seus olhos a encaravam silenciosamente, e alguma coisa estava errada com seu estômago. Não tinha certeza de que era apenas com seu estômago, para falar a verdade; sua mente estava meio engraçada também, como se estivesse sob efeito de um feitiço de confusão. _Ela disse que eu sou um bom amigo?_ Não tinha certeza do porque daquilo ser tão importante, mas por alguma razão _era_ .

- Obrigado, Phebs – ele piscou os olhos, pousando sua colher na mesa, e balbuciou as seguintes palavras, sem ter muita certeza de por que não podia parar de sorrir. – Você também é uma amiga maravilhosa.

- Então, agora me fale dos outros lugares! – falou, dando batidinhas na mão dele sobre a mesa - Sala precisa e qual era mesmo o outro?

- A árvore perto do lago – ele murmurou; enfiando uma colherada gelada de sorvete na boca, voltou à realidade. – A Sala Precisa é bacana; você passa na frente dela três vezes, pensando no que quer, e isso aparece lá dentro. Tipo, se você precisa de um banheiro, ela te dá um banheiro. Se você precisa de um salão de bailes, ela te dá isso. É incrível – mais uma colherada de sorvete. – E, finalmente, a árvore do lago... Não é que tenha nada de especial sobre ela, é só um carvalho velho, mas ele é grande e tem uma vista espetacular. Dá para passar horas e horas sentado lá, contando estrelas de noite ou vendo o sol se pôr... É demais.

- Já levou muitas 'amigas' lá, imagino – comentou, antes de tomar uma colherada de sorvete –, mas quero conhecer também.

- Na verdade – ele murmurou, enfiando a colher no pote de sorvete e brincando com a parte derretida. – Eu nunca fui lá com ninguém. Eu gosto de visitar o carvalho pra pensar, sabe? – sorriu para ela, dando de ombros. – E você, já descobriu algum lugar especial em Hogwarts?

- Algum lugar especial? - ela pareceu pensar - Outro dia o Remus me levou até algumas árvores perto do lago... Ah, você sabe quais, você veio nos salvar do chocolate na ocasião. Pads, já parou para pensar que estamos comendo chocolate nesse momento e você não está me salvando de uma triste morte?

- Eu... – ele piscou os olhos, confuso, e então respirou fundo. – Eu não estava muito normal naquele dia.

- Definitivamente não estava... O que te deu?

- Eu temo que insanidade seja um traço comum na minha família – ele deu um sorriso e mais bocada de sorvete. – Mas aquelas árvores são comuns. Não tem nenhum outro lugar que você tenha gostado? – por alguma razão estúpida, achara necessário desbancar o local de encontro de Remus; quer dizer, aquele safado não pretendia ficar levando Phebs para lugares tão à vista e tão não-especiais quanto aquelas arvores perto do lago, esperava?

- Eu gostei da vista da Torre de Astronomia de dia – contou, depois de pensar um pouco. – É espetacular!

Sirius sentiu sua garganta se fechando, e o sorvete que estava a meio caminho de ser engolido foi cuspido para fora com força, quase atingindo Phebs.

- O QUÊ? – arregalou os olhos, ficou de pé, jogou sua colher suja na mesa – Remus te levou à _torre de astronomia_ ?

A garota afastou-se da mesa, sentindo que havia falado algo tremendamente errado, e que aquilo não era fruto exclusivo do temperamento estranho de Sirius.

- Sim... – concordou, temerosa. – Por quê? Não podia?

- A torre... – respirou fundo, tentando fazer sentido, mas seus ciúmes (de irmão mais velho, claro) eram fortes demais para ele formar uma frase completa. – Pegação... Central... Sexo! – arfando mais uma vez, ele colocou ambas as mãos na mesa e olhou Phebs diretamente nos olhos. – O Remus abusou de você?

Depois do momento de completo horror, no qual ela imaginou que Sirius contaria um dos mistérios da magia, ela riu.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

- Ai, meu Merlin, ele abusou, não abusou?! – Sirius deu a volta na mesa, segurando ambas as mãos de Phebs nas suas e a encarou fundo nos olhos. – Pode deixar, eu vou quebrar a cara dele.

- Pelo amor de Merlin digo eu! Como você pode imaginar uma coisa dessas do Remus, Sirius?! Eu tenho que concordar que sua família não tem um traço de insanidade, ela tem um caso crítico, você!

- O Remus não abusou de você? – ele murmurou, ainda segurando as mãos dela.

- NÃO!

- Ah – Sirius piscou os olhos, largando as mãos dela e voltando ao seu lugar – É, realmente, a vista da torre de astronomia é muito bonita – balbuciou, se perguntando quietamente o que raios havia acontecido. Não tinha concordado consigo mesmo que controlaria aquela droga de ciúmes?

- Sirius... - ela ainda estava incrédula - Eu não queria perguntar isso, mas... Eu gosto muito de você, então, vai lá... - ela bateu as mãos na mesa e o encarou como ele tinha feito - Você usa drogas?

- NÃO! – foi a vez de ele ficar indignado. É claro que ele não usava drogas, estava apenas um pouco alterado pelo seu ciúmes fraternal! – Eu _não_ uso drogas!

- Ok - ela voltou a sentar-se - Então pode me explicar a razão do seu comportamento?

- Eu... – ele arregalou os olhos, pensando em qualquer desculpa para dar (menos a verdade, claro. Ele aprendera que a verdade era inadmissível para uma garota). – Deve ser esse chocolate – ele apontou para o pote quase vazio de sorvete e fez uma careta. – Está entupindo minhas veias e impedindo o sangue de fluir para o meu cérebro.

- Pads, não insulte a minha inteligência – pediu. – Não estou em Ravenclaw porque o azul combina com meu tom de pele, sabe...

- Eu, só... – ele balbuciou. Como explicar para ela o que estava acontecendo sem dizer que queria matar Remus toda vez que ele chegava perto de Phebs? – Me desculpe. Eu só não quero te ver sofrendo por razão nenhuma. Você é minha primeira amiga; não é isso o que eu tenho de fazer? Me esforçar para te ver feliz a todo instante do dia? – abriu um sorrisinho para ela, feliz de ter achado palavras certas; aquilo era uma meia-verdade, não uma meia-mentira.

- Isso tem alguma lógica, não muito... – concedeu. – Mas Remus é seu amigo também, lembra?! É um absurdo que pense algo assim dele, Sirius! Ele é tão...

- Perfeito? Incrível? Estupendo? Magnífico? Eu não quero saber – ele cuspiu as palavras, ficando de pé; estava cansado daquela conversa e de quão importante Remus era para ela. – Que droga, Phebs, eu acho que conheço ele melhor que você, não é? Eu convivo com o Remus há sete anos, e você, há o que? Sete semanas? Você não sabe tudo sobre Remus Lupin, e não finja que sabe; eu acho que vou saber melhor se ele vai ou não fazer uma coisa dessas do que você, não concorda?

- Concordo. – disse, parando na frente dele, perto e o olhou nos olhos. – Remus faria algum mal a qualquer pessoa se pudesse evitar isso?

- Não – ele finalmente admitiu, baixando o rosto com esperanças de que ela não notasse que ele estava ficando levemente vermelho. – E eu estou sendo um idiota. Desculpa.

A garota tocou no rosto do rapaz e sorriu.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, ficaria feliz se me contasse a verdade... – ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu apreciar o toque por um instante. E então, num murmúrio quase inexistente, respondeu.

- Eu te conto assim que descobrir.

- Promete? – pediu, baixinho.

- Prometo – ele murmurou de volta, abrindo os olhos. E então, com um sorriso, enfiou a colher no sorvete e a levou para perto da boca dela. – Quer uma colherada de uma morte lenta?

A garota simplesmente concordou com um aceno, sem imaginar como aquilo o afetava. E, ignorando bravamente os arrepios que subiram por sua coluna enquanto ela cobria a colher cheia de sorvete de chocolate com sua boca miúda, Sirius fingiu que também não sabia.


End file.
